


Gotcha

by mapmaker



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Baekhyun has a Sword, Knight!Baekhyun, M/M, Prince!Ten, Princes & Princesses, Swordplay, Swords, Ten is a prince, but theres sexual tension, i dont know anything about royalty or like titles and the like, im sorry if information is inaccurate im just hving fun, in passing mostly im sorry, lucas minho and chanyeol are also knights, nothing serious or like sexual, oathkeeper is from KINGDOM HEARTS N O T game of thrones!!!!!!!!!!!!, please understand, sword play, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapmaker/pseuds/mapmaker
Summary: The paperwork is pretty straightforward. Ten is of age now where he is required to have Knightly protection. Someone to watch over him in his daily activities and make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble unprotected. Which roughly translates to: his mother really is getting tired of him sneaking off and doing whatever he wants so she wants someone to keep an eye on him.alternatively: Ten is a Prince and Baekhyun has a Sword
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> hello and happy new year!!! sorry for the big gap in time from my last fic ive literally had this sitting in my drafts/docs since november and ive been neglecting it but now is the time to finally post it!!!!! i hope you enjoy :3 it was super fun to write and i hope i can do something like this again super soon!
> 
> i would also like to give a big thank you to one of my best friends for beta-ing this for me and helping me out this is the first time ive had someone proofread something before i post it so im really really thankful for that i love you ori

The sun always sets so beautifully from the ancient clock tower that overlooks the great garden of the castle. Ten finds himself there most evenings, watching the sunset, and also listening to the sweet sounds of the birds that fly above. It could easily be one of his favorite things in the world, getting away from all of his responsibilities for a few moments of peace and quiet - save the birds chirping of course.

Ten lives a busy lifestyle; waking up early for royal meetings and overseeing the Knights as they practice in the courtyards. He offers a helping hand to servants in the castle who have lost their way. He even offers to help in the kitchen, but his mother forbids it. And whatever his mother says is practically law. He would like to say otherwise but his mother is the Queen.

Yes, the Queen. Therefore making Ten the Prince. And a reckless Prince he is.

His mother claims he stays up way too late reading stolen texts from their library, but Ten _swears_ they’re just _borrowed_ and he will return them tomorrow! He mingles in the halls too long on the way to and from meetings, but he admits he just wants to interact with the people of the castle. Ten finds himself in the kitchen during his free time, chatting with the cooks and taking tips on cooking from them. His mother hates it most of all because as much as she admires her son wanting to cook, he is a _Prince_ and therefore doesn’t need to know how. He has more important business, like taking lessons on how to be a proper gentleman and learning how to rule because the castle will be his one day. 

It’s a scary thought to Ten, but it’s far enough down the road where he doesn't worry about it too much. Clearly, with all the time he spends lollygagging around with other things.

But at the end of his busy days of learning how to sit properly and eat with a spoon the correct way, he finds himself perched in the old clock tower. It’s his safe place, away from everyone and everything. No one really goes there except the Clock Master, but his shifts are in the afternoons when it’s time to adjust the clocks. He has only seen the Clock Master one time in passing, and he never said one word to Ten. Ten likes the Clock Master because he doesn’t tell the Queen about his secret hiding place. 

On this particular evening, the sun is setting a vibrant purple and pink. Ten stares out in awe and thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful. He watches for a while until the sun dips below the horizon and then he finally crawls off to his chambers to sleep. 

The next morning he wakes up to a ruckus. That ruckus being his Hand to the Prince. Taeyong comes bustling in the room with handfuls of scrolls and assorted quills and almost drops them all over the floor when Ten finally wakes up.

“Your highness, I have instruction from your mother, the Queen,” Taeyong says, out of breath. “She is fitting you with a Knight today.”

“A Knight?” Ten says, sitting up in his bed.

“Yes, a Knight.” Taeyong says, organizing the scrolls he now has splayed out across the floor because there are so many. “You have to sign this paperwork and it’s my job to make sure you understand it.”

“Are you going to read it to me?” Ten asks, overwhelmed with the amount of material in front of him.

“The Queen tells me you’ve done a lot of reading in your free time, so you should be able to do it yourself.” Taeyong says. “I mean no offense, they’re just your mother’s words.”

“Of course.” Ten says and rolls his eyes. His damn mother, getting him for all his borrowed books.

Ten spends the good part of his morning reading through each scroll and asks Taeyong very few questions to clarify anything he’s confused about. The paperwork is pretty straightforward. Ten is of age now where he is required to have Knightly protection. Someone to watch over him in his daily activities and make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble unprotected. Which roughly translates to: his mother really is getting tired of him sneaking off and doing whatever he wants so she wants someone to keep an eye on him. Ten groans at his mother’s very obvious antics but signs the documents anyway and sends Taeyong on his way to deliver them to the council. 

Ten wonders what kind of Knight he’ll end up with. He’s seen the Knights practicing in the courtyards and all of them look pretty scary, which he guesses is the point. Knights are for protection. He flops back down in his bed, the late afternoon sun peeking through the curtains, and thinks about the new muscle and brawn that he’ll have to meet soon. Will he be tall? He _has_ to be tall. Knights aren’t short. Knights are big and beefy and ready to take down anyone in an instant.

-

The afternoon slips by as Ten finds himself snoozing on accident, and Taeyong bursts into his room again. 

“I have a summons from the Queen.” Taeyong says. “Put on your best clothes and we are to meet in the courtyard.”

Ten is excited. Meeting in the courtyard means he finally gets to see what kind of Knight his mother decided to fit him with. Ten gets up and puts on a white blouse and a pair of dark pants that rise just above his ankles. He fixes his hair in the mirror and meets Taeyong out in the hallway outside of his bedroom. They walk to the courtyard together.

“I’ve seen him.” Taeyong says.

“Is he tall?” Ten asks.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Taeyong says. 

Ten tries to read his expression but it’s impossible. Taeyong is really good at his poker face.

They arrive in the courtyard after a short walk through the castle and down a couple staircases. There are a handful of Knights gathered there and Ten eyes all of them up and down. All of them are tall and muscular, just like he imagined. All but one. 

“Who’s this guy?” Ten asks.

“Don’t be rude, son.” The Queen says, showing herself from behind a pillar and looking toward Baekhyun. “I apologize on my son’s behalf.” 

The Queen sends Ten a look and Ten shyly bows his head in apology.

“This guy,” The Queen says. “Is your Knight that I have appointed you.”

His Knight is _not_ tall. His Knight is _not_ all big beefy muscle and brawn. His Knight is skinny and short, about the same height as Ten. Ten must be hallucinating. 

“Is this a hoax?” Ten eyes the man and raises one eyebrow, confused. “Knights are supposed to be built like they can crush stone with their hands. They should be tall. You are neither of these things.” Ten says

“But he is most excellent with a sword.” The Queen chimes in. “Yes, he may not be the ideal image of a Knight, by your standards, but he was the best fit when I chose him from twenty Knights.”

Ten stares between the both of them for a while, not knowing what to say. He’s offended in a way, and he’s also embarrassed. He didn’t mean to come across as so rude, but he can’t help it. His mother is going to punish him for that later, he knows for sure.

“My dearest apologies, your highness.” The Knight says. “I know we haven’t gotten off on the right foot, but I promise I will protect you with my life.”

Ten scoffs at that and crosses his arms. 

“I don’t see how anyone your size can do such a thing.” Ten says. “But we’ll see.”

“We _won’t_ see because I don’t want you in any situation where your life is on the line, Ten.” The Queen says to him directly, and the muttering in the small crowd of people comes to a hush. “He is here to protect you, yes, but you are not to be getting in any trouble. You hear me?”

“Yes, mother.” Ten says and rocks awkwardly back and forth on his feet.

“Thank you for your time, gentleman. You may go back to sparring.” The Queen says to the other Knights in the courtyard. They nod and say their adieus before leaving to do just that. “Now, may the three of us take a walk?”

“Absolutely.” The short Knight says. “It would be an honor to walk with the Queen.”

“See? A real gentleman.” The Queen says, glancing at Ten. “He could teach you a lesson or two.”

The Queen and his new Knight walk together while Ten follows a few steps behind. They walk through the courtyard and into the garden where they find a nice stone table with a great view of the vast lawn and all the flowers blooming.

“It’s Gardenia season.” The Queen notes absently. 

“They are the most beautiful, just like our Queen.” The Knight says.

At this point, Ten is convinced his new Knight is just trying to impress her. 

“You are too kind.” The Queen says. “Now down to business.”

A servant brings them a small lunch of an assortment of cooked fish and seasoned vegetables roasted to perfection. They eat while they talk, and Ten is making a fool of himself. He still hasn’t mastered the art of eating like a royal, and his mother would be ashamed if she weren’t so delighted by her choice in Knights. He’s charming the pants right off of her and it’s disgusting.

“Ten, it is important that you realize I am fitting you with a Knight for protection. But also because I have had a lot of trouble getting my grips on you lately. You worry me, with the way you try to butt your head into the kitchens all the time. I feel like you are causing trouble with the servants. You are getting into things that Princes don’t need to spend their precious time with. So not only for protection, but your Knight here is to watch over you and make sure you stay out of trouble.” The Queen says as if it’s not common knowledge. Ten does everything in his power to hold himself back from rolling his eyes at her. He wouldn’t dare, and especially not in front of a Knight.

“My name is Baekhyun, your highness.” The Knight says. 

“That’s nice.” Ten says, caring very little. 

And that's how the conversation over their meal goes. The Queen lays out very specific rules for Baekhyun to keep Ten in line and Ten just shuts up and eats his food while the two of them talk. It’s better like this anyway. Ten wants to protest so badly, but he refrains. A Knight sounded exciting. A babysitter is what he got. 

-

That evening before bed, Baekhyun stands at his post outside of Ten’s bedroom. Anyone and anything that is to get to Ten has to go through Baekhyun first. Even Taeyong. Ten can hear them bickering through the doorway about how Taeyong requests to see Ten urgently, but it’s past Ten’s curfew so he’s not allowed any guests. 

“But it’s very important.” Taeyong says.

“Is it from the Queen?” Baekhyun asks.

“Well...no...but I…,” 

“Then I can’t let you pass. I’m very sorry, but I’ve been given specific instructions not to let you in unless it’s direct instruction from the Queen herself. Come back tomorrow.” Baekhyun says.

Taeyong huffs and groans and eventually Ten assumes he has given up because he can hear footsteps moving away from the door. Ten gets up from his bed and approaches the door, cracking it open just a bit.

“That was my Hand, Baekhyun. You should have let him in.” Ten says.

“Hand or not, no visitors allowed past your curfew. Queens rules.” Baekhyun says. “And you should be getting to bed.”

“Or else what? You’ll tell my mother?” Ten says, rolling his eyes. 

“I might do just that.” Baekhyun says, and there really is nothing threatening about this man.

“Why should I listen to you?” Ten asks.

“Because your mother says you should.” Baekhyun says.

“My mother says a lot of things.” Ten says.

“And you should listen to them.” Baekhyun says, waving his hands around subtly to get his point across. “Now get to bed or I’ll be forced to alert your mother you’re misbehaving.”

 _And what’s she going to do?_ Ten thinks to himself. He would put up more of a fight but he’s getting more tired by the minute so he gives up, shuts the door, and crawls back into bed. Baekhyun stands by his door all night and into the morning. 

The next morning, Baekhyun knocks on the door.

“Time to wake up, your highness.” Baekhyun says.

“My ass.” Ten groans and puts his pillow over his head. But he hears another person out in the hall.

“The Queen says Ten is to attend this morning’s royal council.” Taeyong says rather loudly through the door, as if trying to tell Ten himself. 

He misses Taeyong. What’s the point of having a Hand anymore now that his Knight has to oversee everything. Ten thinks it’s stupid.

“Send Taeyong in.” Ten tries.

“Not until you are dressed and ready for your council, your highness.” Baekhyun says plainly and Ten huffs.

He puts on a similar outfit as before, this time wearing a pink blouse with sleeves that cuff his wrists nicely. He puts on his favorite boots, runs his hands through his bed head, and calls it a day. If his mother wants him that bad, she’ll deal with it.

“I’m ready now.” Ten says.

“We will meet in the hallway.” Baekhyun says and Ten has about had it. It’s been one day and this guy really thinks he rules the world, and Ten along with it. He does not want anything to do with someone who tells him what to do all the time. Especially with such a boring attitude.

But he obliges and meets them both in the hallway. Taeyong bows and smiles at him, saying a small ‘good morning’ along with it. Baekhyun says his good morning as well and they all walk down the corridor to the council meeting room together.

-

Council meetings are boring. Ten would rather do anything else other than listen to old bastards tell him how to handle money and how to divide land. But the Queen insists, and what she says is practically law. So Ten sits in on council meetings every month and learns about everything he could possibly have to learn about to prepare him for running the kingdom by himself. They act like the Queen is going to up and die the next day, but his mother is young. She has a long ruling ahead of her, so why should Ten bother paying attention?

Because Baekhyun is now sitting in on the council meetings as well and calling him out every chance he gets. 

“Did you understand that, your highness?” Baekhyun asks after one of the men explains land taxes at length. 

Of course he didn’t understand it and now Ten is embarrassed, his ears turning red. 

“I’ll explain it again for you, your highness.” The man says, slightly annoyed.

It just makes everything more intolerable, Baekhyun being there. It means Ten has to pay attention or risk getting humiliated in front of the council. And it means if he doesn’t listen, these poor guys have to explain it again and again and they have other duties to attend to too. Council meetings were bad to begin with and now they are even worse.

After three long hours of taxes and crop prices and future land development plans and castle reconstruction ideas, Ten is finally released back to the halls of the castle with a fuddled brain and a very amused Baekhyun at his side.

“You can’t just call me out like that in front of the royal council.” Ten says, still embarrassed.

“I can, and I will. It’s my job to make sure you’re taking everything seriously.” Baekhyun says.

There’s just something about Baekhyun’s demeanor that drives Ten up the wall. He’s so cool, calm, and collected, but also very boring and authoritative. He feels like a robot that is only doing what he’s told.

God, Ten wishes he could crack him. 

-

It’s a long couple weeks adjusting to his new life with a Knight. Ten is constantly supervised, which is exactly what his mother intended. In a way, Ten is impressed that his mother could pull it off. But Ten knows how to cheat the system.

His mother tells him he’s not allowed in the kitchens to bother the cooks, but in all his time in the castle he’s learned how to make at least three gourmet dishes from scratch and even helped make a few for his mother right under her nose. 

His mother tells him to stop sneaking into the library to steal books that are off limits to the kingdom, but somehow ends up with a key to the locked off areas of the library and takes them anyway. 

He’s a mischievous Prince and knows how to find ways to get around things that his mother advises against. 

And Baekhyun is next. 

-

“Teach me how to spar.” Ten suggests one evening after a meal.

“Princes don’t need to know how to spar.” Baekhyun says. “Why would you want to learn how to anyway?”

“To protect myself, I guess.” Ten says.

They’re in the courtyard, but it’s late enough at night where the other Knights have called it quits for the evening to either eat their own meals or crawl back to their chambers. The courtyard is empty except for the two of them and the dimly lit lanterns that line the perimeter.

“I’m sworn to protect you, so you don’t need to worry about that.” Baekhyun says.

“Maybe I need to learn to protect myself from you?” Ten says.

“You’re a silly Prince, you know that?” Baekhyun says with a grin. 

Next to them is a rack of wooden swords and Baekhyun reaches for one. He tosses it to Ten, who drops it in a ridiculous motion. 

“Lesson one, learn how to catch your sword.” Baekhyun smirks. 

Ten picks it up off the ground and grips the handle with two hands.

“Lesson two, never hold your sword with two hands.” Baekhyun says. 

“Why?” Ten asks, changing his grip to one hand instead. The feeling is awkward and a little off balance, but he grips it tightly anyway.

“Not as stealthy.” Baekhyun says, grabbing a wooden sword of his own and demonstrates the correct way to hold a sword. Ten nods in acknowledgement and attempts to hold it the same way. It’s still awkward because he’s never held a sword before, but he thinks maybe after a while he could get the hang of it.

Then they spar. Well, mostly Ten just attempts to jab Baekhyun with his sword but Baekhyun ducks and dodges and jumps out of the way perfectly. Baekhyun lets Ten do as much poking and prodding as he wants to attempt, smiling and moving almost like liquid out of line of contact each time. Ten tries for a handful of minutes before Baekhyun gets tired of Ten’s poor swordsmanship and twists and turns with his own sword, knocking Ten down to his knees with the butt of it and sliding the “blade” under Ten’s chin. 

“Gotcha.” Baekhyun says with a smirk. 

Ten lets out a breath. Baekhyun pulls his sword away and puts it back on the rack.

“Lesson three, don’t let your guard down.” Baekhyun says, taking Ten’s sword and putting it away as well.

“You’re pretty good.” Ten admits.

Baekhyun only smiles and reaches a hand out to help Ten off the ground. Ten takes it and lets Baekhyun hoist him up. Ten dusts off his knees and groans.

“My pants are dirty now.” Ten complains.

“I’ll make sure they get to the washroom tonight so they can get the stains out.” Baekhyun says.

-

That night Ten dreams about sparring with Baekhyun. He dreams about falling to his knees and Baekhyun sliding his sword under his chin and the way he says “ _Gotcha_ never leaves his fuzzy mind.

And Ten dreams about how hot he thought it was in the moment and how he kind of wishes it would happen again. But only in his dreams.

-

It’s a Friday evening, and Friday evenings are reserved for meals with the Queen and her high council. Not the same council that directs council meetings over taxes and land, but the Hand to the Queen, her top servants, and her Knights. The Queen has three Knights to protect her, and she saves a seat at every table for them.

This evening, the cooks have prepared her favorite meal and they all share a table in her private quarters to discuss very important matters that Ten really doesn’t want to be bothered with.

At the head of the table sits the Queen herself. To her left is her tallest and nimblest Knight, Chanyeol. To Chanyeol’s left sits an equally as tall Knight, Lucas. To the Queen’s right sits Minho, her most trusted and knowledgeable Knight. Ten sits next to Minho, and next to Ten sits Baekhyun, and then Taeyong. There are several other chairs unaccompanied by persons, but during private dinners such as this one, it’s expected.

To Ten, all of his mother’s Knights act like his uncles. They share wisdom and they help guide him in ways the Queen doesn’t herself. But mostly they’re just all goofs that love to bully him, but spoil him anyway. He loves the Queen’s Knights. He wishes his Knight was as lovable as hers.

“This meal is delicious.” Chanyeol says while chewing. 

“You know better than to talk with your mouth full.” The Queen scolds.

“Sorry, my lady.” Chanyeol says, swallowing his bite and lowering his head.

They eat on in silence until the Queen lowers her utensils to the table, and then Minho stands from his chair with his glass in hand.

“I would like to raise a toast to Baekhyun, our new Knight in the high council, for taking on such a large responsibility.” Minho says. “Ten is no easy feat to handle.”

Ten glares at Minho. Minho winks at him.

“My son is definitely a trouble maker, but Baekhyun can handle it.” The Queen says. “Although.”

Minho sits down again while the Queen speaks. She looks down the bridge of her nose at Baekhyun across the table.

“I did see you sparring with my son in the courtyard an evening ago.” The Queen says.

A silence spreads through the room. Ten swallows audibly. Baekhyun looks as if he’s gone stiff in his chair.

“I’m very sorry, my lady.” Baekhyun stands up and bows apologetically. “He insisted, and I was a fool for accepting.”

The tension is tangible for a long few minutes before the Queen laughs. The Queen laughs a guttural laugh, tapping a hand on the table as she does it. Ten thinks it’s not very ladylike, but he’s not a lady and she’s the Queen so he’s not one to judge.

“I expect no less from a Knight.” The Queen says, smiling.

“I beg your pardon, my lady?” Baekhyun asks in a quiet voice.

“You are my best Knight with the blade. I cannot expect you to not want to show my son your talents.” The Queen says. “You showed him well, too.”

Ten hangs his head, embarrassed. His mother saw him on his knees, beaten down with a sword at his throat. He’s pathetic, and his own mother watched. And now she’s laughing.

“My apologies for making a fool of your son, my lady.” Baekhyun says.

“No need for apologies. He deserves to get what’s coming to him every now and then.” The Queen jests. “But if he so requests, please show him the way of the blade. I will allow this once. A man should know how to use a sword.” 

And so from that meal forward, Baekhyun was scheduled sparring lessons with Ten.

Which is absolutely _not_ what Ten had intended to happen. He didn’t want to spar at all, really. He just wanted Baekhyun to break the rules. And now the rules were broken, and made into new rules. His head was busy with trying to figure things out. How could he have messed this one up so poorly?

-

“Try holding it looser.” Baekhyun says, demonstrating to Ten how loosely he holds his own wooden sword. “You’re not _holding_ the sword, you have to be _one_ with the sword.”

“That’s impossible.” Ten says, trying and failing to swing his sword while holding it loosely like Baekhyun is showing him. “I’ll drop it.”

“Not if you’re careful.” Baekhyun says. 

Baekhyun flicks his wrist, swinging his sword gracefully, and it clacks against Ten’s sword. Ten’s sword falls, clattering to the ground with a loud sound. The sun is going down, which means it’s almost Ten’s curfew.

“We have to stop soon. I have to get you to bed.” Baekhyun says, picking up Ten’s sword and handing it to him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ten says. 

Ten tries again and again, jabbing in Baekhyun’s direction with his loosely held sword. It slips around in his grip and doesn’t go anywhere near Baekhyun sometimes. Ten gives up, frustrated, and Baekhyun catches him off guard again. Baekhyun slaps his wooden sword square against Ten’s lower back and Ten gasps in shock.

“Gotcha.” Baekhyun says.

And Ten is getting really tired of him saying it.

They put their swords on the rack and Baekhyun escorts Ten back to his chambers. He wishes Ten a goodnight and Ten closes the door behind him. Ten sleeps soundly that night, dreaming of losing at sparring over and over. He wakes up the next morning wondering if that’s all he will dream about for the next foreseeable future. Sparring with Baekhyun and losing. 

-

Ten’s schedule as of late consists of no more than a few council meetings, dinners with the Queen and her council, and sparring with Baekhyun. With Baekhyun watching over him like a hawk, Ten finds he’s not able to sneak out at night to get books from the library. He doesn’t find himself in the kitchen learning new recipes. He doesn’t bother the servants anymore. He’s really sad, if he’s being honest. Sneaking out and doing things against his mother’s wishes kept life exciting. 

Baekhyun won’t budge either. He’s tried countless times to beg Baekhyun to let him out to get a book or two, but Baekhyun has solidified Ten’s curfew. No wandering past dark unless accompanied by Baekhyun himself, but Baekhyun won’t accompany him anywhere unless it’s to the Queen’s chambers. No visitors after curfew, not even Hand to the Prince, and no one allowed in Ten’s bedroom unless accompanied by Baekhyun or the Queen. The rules were set in stone and Baekhyun does a fantastic job making sure no one breaks them. Not even Ten.

Ten has considered sneaking out of his window at night, but the fall is too far even if he were to tie all his bedding together to make a ladder. 

Baekhyun has offered to have books brought to him upon request, in which a servant or Taeyong might fetch one for him, but certainly not from the restricted area of the library. Which is the only material Ten cares to read. It’s useless to go to the library _with_ Baekhyun because he doesn’t let Ten sneak off. Ten has fully given up reading at this point, thanks to him.

His life is boring.

And Ten most certainly had no intentions on actually learning to spar. He doesn’t know if Baekhyun realizes that or not, but every time they spar in the evening with the courtyard to themselves, Ten lets Baekhyun win. Every time. Ten pretends like he’s learning, but in the end he always ends up keeled over in the losers position or slapped across the back with a wooden sword. And every time, whether Baekhyun says it or not, he hears the quiet “ _Gotcha_ ”. 

And maybe that’s all he does it for anymore. He doesn’t know.

-

It’s afternoon and Ten has no meetings, he has no special dinners to attend later, so he requests to stay in his room all day. Baekhyun stands guard outside his door, as he always does. Ten requests to see his Hand as soon as he’s available, and Taeyong is up the stairs at his chamber doors in a matter of minutes after receiving the call.

“Can we please talk in private?” Ten asks Baekhyun, who is refusing to let Taeyong in the room alone.

“I can’t allow that. The Queen’s orders.” Baekhyun says, though he’s giving Ten a look like he’s sorry.

“He’s my Hand, for god’s sake. Please just once.” Ten begs. “Only for five minutes. You can stand by the door and eavesdrop if you must, but please.”

Baekhyun weighs his options, looks around, and sighs before giving in.

“You have five minutes.” Baekhyun says.

Ten takes it as a huge victory.

Taeyong sneaks past Baekhyun and into Ten’s room. He shuts the door and they both climb onto Ten’s bed.

“I have a problem.” Ten says.

“Is it Baekhyun?” Taeyong asks.

“How did you know?” Ten asks with a laugh. 

He really hopes Baekhyun isn’t eavesdropping. He has a feeling Baekhyun would respect his privacy though, so he’s not too worried. 

“He follows you around everywhere. I’m not even allowed to see you anymore and I’m your _Hand_.” Taeyong complains. “I’m supposed to have high priority just like him and they took it away from me.”

Ten would let Taeyong vent for as long as he wanted to if they didn’t have a time limit.

“No, this is something else entirely.” Ten says. 

Ten inches closer to Taeyong so his face is right up next to Taeyong’s ear.

“We spar in the courtyard and I’ve been letting him win. Every time.” Ten says.

“I don’t see how that’s important. You must just be bad at sparring, or you don’t want to. I’m not surprised.” Taeyong says.

“You don’t understand.” Ten says. “I let him win because….”

“Time’s up!” Baekhyun announces, throwing the door open and eyeing Taeyong and Ten who are still sitting very close on the bed. Baekhyun blushes and turns his face away, assuming he’s just witnessed something he shouldn’t. Ten finds it cute, actually.

Taeyong stares at Ten, and Ten tries to communicate the rest of his thought with his eyes. It doesn’t work though and Taeyong is left staring at him in confusion.

“Can I come in?” Baekhyun asks, not daring to glance in their direction again.

“No.” Ten says. “We weren’t done talking.”

“Taeyong, you have been requested in the dining hall.” Baekhyun says. “You better get going.” 

Taeyong and Ten both know it’s a lie to get him to leave, but Taeyong follows suit anyway and scurries off to the dining hall leaving Baekhyun and Ten in his tracks. 

“What were you talking about?” Baekhyun asks.

“Private Princely matters.” Ten says. “We didn’t get to finish though so it looks like you’ll have to allow another secret meeting sometime soon.”

“I will allow no such thing.” Baekhyun says, but he’s smiling. 

-

With Baekhyun constantly on Ten’s tail, he hasn’t visited the clock tower in what seems like months. Not that he can’t go. Past curfew, of course not, but curfew isn’t until _after_ the sun goes down. So he _could_ go, but he doesn’t want Baekhyun to know about his secret hiding place. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to know because Baekhyun might tell the Queen and the Queen doesn’t allow anyone but the Clock Master at the clock tower. So in a way, it’s forbidden to go there. 

But Ten misses the sunset. He could watch it from any place in the castle, but the clock tower has the best view. So he plans to sneak away. And with Taeyong’s help, maybe it will work. But he needs to talk with him first. 

Ten begs Baekhyun for another meeting with Taeyong, and Baekhyun only hesitates a little this time, but allows it. It’s ridiculous that he has to schedule secret meetings with his Hand, but he’ll take whatever he can get at this point.

Ten and Taeyong are cross-legged on Ten’s bed yet again and Ten is hurrying to finish his thought from before.

“I think I like him, Taeyong.” Ten says as quiet as a mouse. 

“He’s a nice guy, I guess. He’s a little strict, but he has to be. I like him too.” Taeyong says dumbly. 

“No like, I let him win at sparring.” Ten says. “Because I _like_ him.”

“You let him win at sparring because you like him.” Taeyong says, staring blankly and clearly not getting it.

“You’re dense.” Ten says. 

Ten sighs a great big sigh and throws himself back onto his pillows. He closes his eyes.

“He’s all I’ve been dreaming about, Taeyong.” Ten says. “When we spar, I let him win because I like the feeling of losing against him.”

Taeyong is quiet and Ten is not looking at him because he’s embarrassed and he’s hoping that Taeyong is getting it. 

“I dream about sparring with him and letting him win because he’s _so_ good with a sword, I could never imagine ever being that good. And I don’t want to be. I just want him to make me lose.” Ten says. He’s gushing and it sounds weird in his own ears.

By the time he opens his eyes, Taeyong is staring at him wide-eyed with his mouth open. He doesn’t say a word to Ten, and Ten knows Taeyong knows. 

“See what I mean now?” Ten says.

“Are you going to tell him?” Taeyong asks.

“ _No_! Why would I do that?” Ten says and turns away. “It’s just some...weird thing. I don’t know what it is. It’s silly.”

“It’s not silly. Your feelings are important.” Taeyong says.

“What’s important,” Ten says. “Is how badly I need to get some alone time and some fresh air. To think about my feelings. And I really need you to help me.”

“How am I going to help you?” Taeyong asks. “He’s got his eye on you, there’s nothing I can do.”

Ten thinks long and hard before he gets an idea. He whispers it quickly to Taeyong and Taeyong nods at him, looking nervous.

“Time’s up!” Baekhyun announces through the door once again and Ten just prays and prays that he wasn’t listening. 

Taeyong leaves the room without a word and Ten is left, sprawled out on his bed, alone. Baekhyun looks at him with a confused glance but says nothing before closing the door after Taeyong.

-

The next night, Ten plans his escape. He heads to his chambers to sleep early, way before the sun even begins to think about going down. Baekhyun asks him if he’s feeling well, if he needs to see the doctor. Ten tells Baekhyun he’s fine, he’s just tired from meetings. Baekhyun believes him and brings him to his chambers, assuming his position by the doorway. 

“The Queen requests your presence, sir Knight.” Ten hears Taeyong’s voice from the hallway. “She says it’s urgent.” 

“Ten isn’t feeling well, so I need to stay by his door this evening. Can it wait until tomorrow?” Baekhyun asks hesitantly, not wanting to say no to the Queen but not wanting to leave Ten alone.

“I’m afraid not. It will only take a few minutes. I can stay here in the meantime, if you’re worried.” Taeyong says.

Baekhyun doesn’t trust Taeyong to watch over Ten, but Baekhyun leaves the doorway anyway in search of the Queen to see what she wants. Although his first priority is always Ten, Baekhyun answers to the Queen overall. Ten is going to be in so much trouble when Baekhyun finds out it was a lie.

But Ten acts quickly. Taeyong opens the door and lets him know the coast is clear and Ten runs for it. He runs like the wind down the hallway and through the corridors. He sneaks out into the courtyard and hopes the Knights that are still there don’t notice him. He slithers through the castle grounds, doing his best not to get caught, and makes it to the clock tower in record time. He pauses to catch a breath, which was his first mistake. Actually, his first mistake was thinking he could trick Baekhyun.

Some grabs his arm and whips him around. Ten looks up, terrified at the force of the grasp, and stares Baekhyun right in the face.

“I waited down the hallway until Taeyong thought I was gone, and then I saw you run.” Baekhyun says. “If the Queen needed me, she would have sent one of her own Knights. Not the Hand of the Prince.”

Ten is so busted. He is so _so_ busted and he’s in so much trouble.

“I can explain.” Ten says. “Please.”

“You’ll explain to your mother why you thought tricking your Knight was a good idea. You’ll also explain why you ran for the clock tower, which is off limits for anyone except the Clock Master.” Baekhyun says and drags him by the arm back through the courtyard and all the way up to his mother’s chambers.

“Baekhyun,” The Queen says as she opens the door to her room. She’s in her robe, so she must have been getting ready for bed. “Ten?”

“Why don’t you tell her what happened?” Baekhyun says to Ten.

Ten is dead silent and red faced in front of his mother.

“Your son thought it would be a good idea to lie to me, saying that I was summoned by the Queen, so he could escape from his room and visit the clock tower.” Baekhyun says. 

Ten really just wants to die. Like if he could die at any moment, this would be the perfect one. But right before his mother says anything. No later than that because he doesn’t want to face the consequences.

“Now why on earth would you do that, Ten?” The Queen asks. 

“I can explain.” Is all Ten says. 

But he really can’t. Not even if he tried. He can’t explain to his mother that he’s been sneaking off to the clock tower for as long as he can remember to clear his head. He can’t explain that he lied to Baekhyun so he could escape and clear his head. He can’t explain that he wanted to clear his head because he has a crush on the Knight his mother assigned him. He can’t explain any of it.

“I don’t want an explanation, actually.” The Queen says. “I want you to stay in your chambers for the next three days. Meals will be brought to you. I’ll explain your absence at the council meeting tomorrow. I’m sure the council will have nothing but wonderful things to say about the Prince who doesn’t take his responsibilities seriously and sneaks away from his trusted Knight.”

Ten says nothing. The Queen says nothing more, either, aside from instructing Baekhyun to take Ten back to his chambers and remain there. 

“Thank you, Baekhyun.” The Queen says as they leave.

“It’s nothing, my lady.” Baekhyun says with a wink, and the Queen waves him off.

-

Ten is forbidden to see Taeyong for the time he’s cooped up in his chambers. His meals consist of all his least favorite things, but he’s not allowed to complain about it. He’s not allowed to complain about any of it, but he does anyway.

“This food sucks.” Ten says to Baekhyun through the closed door.

Baekhyun says nothing in reply.

“It’s so lonely in here. Do I really have to be locked in here for three whole days?” Ten asks. 

Again, nothing.

Ten huffs and crosses his arms. He throws himself back on the bed and lets out a louder huff that he hopes Baekhyun can hear. 

“All the huffing and pouting in the world can’t get you out of this.” Baekhyun says. 

Ten huffs again. A moment passes.

“Can I at least get some company?” 

“You’re not allowed to see anyone until you leave your chambers.” Baekhyun says.

Ten hesitates. He stares hard at the door.

“Not even you?” 

There’s silence for a while and then Ten hears the door crack open. 

“I think I’m the last person you’d want to see.” Baekhyun says solemnly, peeking his head in. 

“Why’s that?” Ten asks. It’s a rhetorical question.

Baekhyun looks around in the hallway to make sure no one’s approaching before opening the door and entering Ten’s room. He looks around in awe at the vast space that is Ten’s chambers. There’s so much white and gold, more than you could ever imagine. Ten’s bed sheets are white and gold to match the theme of his room. There’s a giant window looking out over the castle that’s covered by a beautiful golden curtain that’s most definitely made from fibres of real gold. 

“It’s beautiful in here.” Baekhyun says.

“It’s even more beautiful when the sun sets.” Ten says, looking out the window. 

“I bet.” Baekhyun agrees.

Baekhyun stands awkwardly in the middle of the room for a while before Ten suggests he sit.

“Where?” Baekhyun asks. “There’s not a chair in sight.”

“On the edge of my bed is just fine.” Ten says, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

“A Knight shouldn’t sit on a Prince’s bed, your highness.” Baekhyun says. “But I appreciate the offer.”

“Why not? Just come sit. You stand outside my room every single night.” Ten says. “I’ve caught you taking naps standing up on several occasions. Would it not be better to rest your legs?”

Baekhyun simply shakes his head and insists on standing. Eventually though, he leans up against one of the walls parallel to Ten’s bed. 

“Can I see your sword?” Ten asks, eyeing the sheath at Baekhyun’s side. “I’ve never seen the real thing before.”

“I won’t fight you with it, if that’s what you’re asking.” Baekhyun says. 

“No, no.” Ten says. “I just want to see it. I hear you’re good with it, so I want to see the real thing.” 

Baekhyun grins, probably thinking fondly of his weapon, and reaches to grasp at it at his side. He takes a deep breath before he unsheathes it and pulls it out. Ten watches it as the blade glides out slowly, almost glittering in the light from the sun peeking in through the window.

“Does it have a name?” Ten asks.

“Oathkeeper.” Baekhyun says.

“Can I hold it?” Ten asks.

“No.” Baekhyun says. “I don’t want it to hurt you.”

“I’ll be careful.” Ten says.

And Baekhyun thinks long and hard about it. He thinks for several minutes, staring at the blade of his sword before flipping the handle around and offering it to Ten to hold. 

“The Queen will have my head if my sword hurts you.” Baekhyun says.

Ten reassures him a thousand times over and reaches out to grab the handle of Oathkeeper. Baekhyun watches Ten anxiously as he handles the sword. He grabs the base loosely and swings it around experimentally.

“That’s not being careful.” Baekhyun says.

Ten just laughs and does it again. Baekhyun is useless without his sword, Ten thinks. He’s got all the power now. Not that he’s going to abuse it, of course. It’s just funny that now Ten’s got Oathkeeper in hand, and all Baekhyun can do is watch him.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Baekhyun says after an agonizingly long couple of minutes of Ten carelessly swinging the blade around like it’s made of wood still. “Give it back.”

“And what if I don’t want to?” Ten asks. And nothing.

Ten smirks and grips the base tighter and swings the sword up, up and toward Baekhyun until it’s lined up right under Baekhyun’s chin. Baekhyun visibly gulps and doesn’t move.

“Do you want to hurt me?” Baekhyun asks, looking down at Ten. 

Ten just smiles up from his position on the bed.

“Never.” Ten says. “I just have you where I want you now.”

“I guess you’ve learned something from sparring after all.” Baekhyun says. 

Ten takes the blade away from Baekhyun’s chin and flips it around slowly to hand the handle back to Baekhyun. Baekhyun snatches it and sheaths it quickly. 

“You little brat.” Baekhyun teases. “Why do you always lose at sparring then?”

“Maybe I like to let you win.” Ten says casually, falling back onto his bed. 

“Why’s that?” Baekhyun asks, and there’s a weird tension in the air that Ten can’t place. 

“Feels better that way.” Ten says. 

Baekhyun eyes him for a minute. Ten is sprawled back on his bed with his eyes narrowed at Baekhyun, legs haphazardly spread open. He’s taunting him in a way, but Baekhyun probably doesn’t fully get it. Baekhyun shakes his head and then dismisses himself back to the hallway.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast.” Baekhyun says.

“Are you going to eat with me?” Ten asks.

“We’ll see.” Baekhyun says. “Sleep tight, little Prince.” 

That night, Ten dreams about Oathkeeper pressed almost against his throat and Baekhyun’s soft “ _Gotcha_ ” before he pulls it away and sheaths it. 

-

And Baekhyun does in fact eat with Ten in the morning. Baekhyun’s meal looks significantly more delicious than Ten’s punishment meal, so Ten gives Baekhyun the best puppy dog eyes he can muster. Baekhyun gives in and lets Ten steal from his plate. He promises not to tell.

Ten misses the morning council meeting and Baekhyun reports to him that the Queen simply told the council that Ten was sick. The whole castle knows when the Prince is in trouble, but they take her word for it. Baekhyun brings him paperwork from the meeting and tells Ten he has to read it, but Ten somehow convinces Baekhyun to translate it into layman's terms for him. Baekhyun must be developing a soft spot for Ten because weeks ago, this would have never worked on him. Maybe it was having him at sword point. Who knows.

Baekhyun brings Ten dinner and refuses to share his own with him this time. Ten protests but Baekhyun simply eats outside his room while Ten pretends to throw his temper tantrum in the bedroom. Baekhyun laughs to himself about it.

The next two days are a blur of napping and paperwork and visits from the Queen herself. She had come once on the second day to see how Ten was holding up, and she pitied him just a little by letting him take a walk with her through the gardens with Baekhyun by their sides. On the third day, she came by again to take him for another walk through the gardens, this time without Baekhyun’s company.

“Have you learned your lesson?” The Queen asks Ten.

“Probably not.” Ten answers honestly.

The Queen smiles.

“An honest boy.” She says, putting her arm around her son. “Do you really not like this Knight?”

“I didn’t at first.” Ten says. “I don’t like anyone watching over every move I make. I miss my books and I miss my freedom.”

“But your freedom gets you in trouble, my son.” The Queen says. “You find yourself in situations not fit for a Prince.”

“Is it wrong for me to want to know how to cook? Or use medicine? Or read texts that the common people aren’t allowed?” Ten asks.

“No, my son.” The Queen says. “I admire you wanting to learn these things. Any king should have this kind of want. Any king should want to be with his people and learn the things that his people learn. But that’s not of your concern right now. You are young.”

“But I don’t want to learn about land taxes and building plans for the castle. Isn’t that what I should be learning when I’m older?” Ten asks.

The Queen is quiet for a while as they walk, and Ten knows she’s done talking about it. There’s no fighting her words.

“I really do like Baekhyun.” Ten says. 

“I’m glad. I picked him just for you. There are a lot of knights out there, but I know he’s the perfect one.” The Queen says, smiling. 

Ten thinks about telling his mother the secrets he’s hiding from her; about why he snuck away from his Knight to a forbidden place. About how much he really does like the Knight. He thinks about it and then decides against it. It’s not something she should concern herself with. He’s worried she’ll fit him with a new Knight if he has feelings for Baekhyun. He doesn't know if his mother would even approve of him liking another man. So he doesn’t say anything at all for the rest of their walk. 

Back at his chambers, the Queen tells Ten he’s expected at a courtesy lesson the next morning and to be there on time or don’t show up at all. It’s her way of saying he’s not grounded anymore, but don’t be late. She says goodnight to both her son, and Baekhyun, and heads to her chambers.

The next morning, Baekhyun escorts Ten to his courtesy lesson and sits in to watch. Baekhyun may be a Knight, but it’s never wrong to learn a little courtesy for himself. After his courtesy lesson, Baekhyun joins Ten for his lunch in the dining hall. Ten has never been happier to eat a real gourmet meal in his life and thinks that he might never break the rules again if it means eating good food forever. His eyes light up immensely when his plate, composed of the best beef and roast vegetables the castle makes, is set in front of him

That evening, Baekhyun and Ten take a casual stroll through the courtyard. Ten watches longingly as the other knights spar near them.

“We haven’t sparred in days.” Ten comments.

“Not with wooden swords at least.” Baekhyun replies with a smile. “You had me at blade point, remember?”

“How could I forget the look on your face?” Ten says. “You looked so nervous.”

“You could’ve hurt me. Or more importantly, yourself.” Baekhyun says.

“I don’t think that’s what was on your mind.” Ten says, letting his thoughts slip out. 

“I’m sorry?” Baekhyun stops in his tracks. 

Ten pretends not to hear him and turns to pick up a wooden sword from the rack. He grips the base loosely and swings it in Baekhyun’s direction. The wooden blade nearly clips Baekhyun’s nose.

“Gotcha.” Ten says with a wink.

-

Long months pass and the weather grows colder. It’s not fit to take strolls in the garden anymore, and certainly not fit for sparring in the courtyard in the evening. Ten is kind of sad because the sessions turned out to be less about learning to spar correctly and more about alone time with Baekhyun. Baekhyun knows Ten has learned more than he leads on. Ever since the evening in Ten’s bedroom, Baekhyun knows Ten knows how to handle a sword at least a little bit.

But now that the sun sets earlier and the air is frigid, they have less alone time together. Ten spends most of the winter months in council meetings and courtesy lessons and any other type of lesson a Prince could find himself in. He’s also found himself in ballroom dance classes and etiquette classes.

Winter is Ten’s least favorite time of the year due to the annual winter ball. He loves to dance, and he’s very good at being a gentleman, but he hates being paired with the Princess from whichever kingdom pays a visit during their ball. The past couple of years it’s been the same girl who he doesn’t particularly like. She is gorgeous and nice, but a very bad dancer and steps on his feet every time. It drives him up the wall. He hopes this year will be different.

His mother has spent a lot of time finding him the right seamstress for his ballroom clothes. She wants him to look just right because it’s important for a Prince to look handsome for his date. 

Ten finds himself in the seamstress’ fitting appointments far too often. He’s bored of getting his legs measures and his pants hemmed. His mother insists on him wearing pants that _cover_ his ankles, much to his dismay. But not _too_ much where it covers his shoes. Same with the sleeves of his shirt. They should be long enough to cover up to his palms but not much further. His collar should be just right. The Queen is very picky. Ten is tired. 

The worst news of all is that Baekhyun gets to sit outside and not partake in any of it. He is a Knight, so he is required to look nice for the ball, but not as nice as a Prince. Ten is jealous for once. He enjoys the pampering, but for some reason, he wishes he could be spending more time with Baekhyun instead.

After about a week of on and off seamstress visits, Ten’s attire is perfected to the Queen’s liking. The seamstress was adamant about not letting anyone inside to see her work until she was completely finished, so not even Baekhyun was allowed in. After finishing touches were made, like adding the lace to the sleeve cuffs and collar of his shirt and making sure each pant leg was the same length, Baekhyun was finally allowed inside.

“You look…” Baekhyun says, pausing while looking Ten up and down.

“Stupid.” Ten says, looking in the mirror at himself. “Pretentious. Ridiculous.”

“I was going to say ‘handsome’.” Baekhyun says.

Ten stares back in shock.

“Oh.” He dumbly replies.

Baekhyun continues to stare for some time, and Ten is starting to feel a little warm under the collar from all the attention.

“Why are you gawking at me?” Ten says after a while. 

“Sorry, your highness.” Baekhyun says, sheepishly.

Baekhyun averts his eyes. Ten notices his ears are a little pink. He tries not to think about it.

-

It’s the day of the winter ball and Ten is having a hard time getting his pants on. It’s not that they don’t fit, it’s just that the zipper is stuck and he can’t get it no matter what he tries. His mother had taught him to use candle wax if a zipper sticks, but he’s tried that and it didn’t help. He’s beginning to panic because he has about an hour to be ready to meet the visiting kingdom’s guests, and he can’t get his stupid zipper up. That would be a look. The Prince with his fly down. Ten groans.

“Baekhyun, can you please help me?” Ten asks, opening his door. His fly is open, button undone and everything, and Baekhyun refuses to look.

“Only after you get your pants on.” Baekhyun says.

Ten would be amused at Baekhyun avoiding eye contact if he wasn’t under a time constraint here.

“No, that’s the _problem_.” Ten says, glaring. “The zipper is stuck.”

“You’re kidding me.” Baekhyun gapes. “How am _I_ supposed to help?”

“I don’t know!” Ten exclaims. “You’re supposed to protect me from anything and everything. That means protecting me from embarrassment too!”

Baekhyun hesitates, sighs, and reaches tentatively toward the fly of Ten’s pants. 

“Please don’t make this any worse than it needs to be.” Ten says.

But Baekhyun struggles with the zipper too. He kneels down to get a better look at the caught zipper, examining it closely and Ten is very, very embarrassed having Baekhyun that close to his crotch. Staring at him. Ten is most definitely looking at the ceiling, and talking to himself to calm down. After a few minutes, Baekhyun gives up, and plops down.

“Can’t we ask the seamstress?” Baekhyun asks.

“You may lack the brawn, but you certainly have the brains.” Ten says. Baekhyun glares at him quickly.

But Baekhyun gets up and escorts Ten to the seamstress. It’s a hassle, but she replaces the zipper with her sewing machine in nine minutes flat and he’s good as new. Ten lets out a breath of relief and finally everything in the world is starting to fall into place for this ball. His clothes are done, his zipper is fixed. 

“I hear you have the same kingdom visiting as last year.” Baekhyun says on their walk down the staircase to the great hall and foyer. 

Everything is falling apart again. That means he has the same Princess as a dance partner. He looks down at his white shoes sadly and knows how scuffed up they’ll be from getting stepped on all night. Ten groans out loud and wishes Baekhyun would have just let it be a surprise. Baekhyun looks at him curiously, but doesn’t say anything more as he leads him into the ballroom.

-

After introductions and the Queens reconnect, a large banquet in the dining hall commences. Everyone eats a feast made for a thousand men, and then slowly moseys on down to the ballroom for the festivities and dancing. Ten is delighted with the idea of dancing again, but then remembers his partner. 

Him and the Princess have long conversations about everything under the sun at dinner. He loves talking to her because she really is a sweet girl. She’s very gorgeous and has sincere eyes. He could talk with her for hours, but when it comes to dancing, he wishes he could just dismiss himself back to his chambers for the rest of the night.

The ball starts out with the Queen and the visiting King having a dance. They dance while everyone forms a circle around them, clapping and cheering. Drinks are shared around on real silver platters. Their dance ends with a wonderful show of smiles and the Queen’s dress flowing around as they spin. Ten is full of dread, thinking about his white shoes. 

It’s then time for the Prince and the Princess. Ten swallows thickly as he steps into the center of the circle alongside his mother and meets up with the Princess, hand in hand. 

Ten and the Princess twirl around and around. He pulls her close and dips her back, and she only steps on his shoes a few times. He’s impressed; she must be taking dance lessons. They dance until the Queen and King announce that everyone is allowed to join in. They dance even after everyone has found a dance partner and the ballroom became crowded. 

But the whole time Ten has his eyes on Baekhyun. He’s looked at the Princess maybe once or twice, but he eventually finds his gaze back on Baekhyun. Baekhyun is standing off to the side of the crowd of people, dismissing drinks being offered to him, and looking handsome in his own fluffy shirt and tight pants. Ten wonders if they come to his ankles or not.

And Baekhyun is looking right back at Ten. The whole time. They share eye contact and Ten sends Baekhyun pleas of help because he doesn’t want to dance with the Princess anymore. 

Baekhyun gets whisked away by a gorgeous woman from the visiting kingdom and Ten watches as they spin around. He sees the way Baekhyun’s hand falls on her lower back and how she grabs his shoulder. Baekhyun doesn’t have his eyes on him anymore. Ten sees the way they smile and laugh at each other. Baekhyun is very charming to say the least, and he’s probably charmed the pants off this woman in a heartbeat. Ten wouldn’t admit it, but he’s kind of jealous. 

Eventually, Ten breaks free from the Princess. Everyone is sharing dance partners, twisting and turning into everyone else. He dances with his mother for a few brief moments, then the visiting Queen, then his seamstress, then a few other women from the visiting kingdom all in a line. He even dances with his mother’s three Knights, one after the other. He feels like he’s being passed around like a plate of food at dinner. He dances his heart out and his legs off, though, enjoying it as much as he can. 

Lucas is a mess of clumsy feet and big, awkward hand holding with some laughter splashed in. Ten loves to see his smile though. He knows he’s having fun. Minho is an eloquent dancer and holds Ten tight so he doesn’t trip over either of their shoes. Chanyeol is equally awkward hand holding as Lucas, but he makes up for it in smooth steps and bad jokes to make Ten laugh and smile. Chanyeol has a sixth sense when it comes to knowing Ten’s moods, so it’s a relief to Ten to know Chanyeol is doing his best to help him cheer up and get through the night easier.

They dance for what seems like hours before the party dies down. It’s very late, almost midnight, by the time people are making their way off the dance floor to find seats to sit and chat. Some are even leaving for the night entirely. Ten wishes he could dismiss himself too.

He chats with the Princess some more before getting up to talk with the visiting King and Queen. They discuss how their kingdoms have been friends for centuries, and the King is very thrilled that his Princess gets to marry such a handsome little Prince. The King’s smile is bright as he happily goes on about the unity of their two kingdoms. Ten’s stomach turns, but he tries not to show it. He knew marrying the Princess was inevitable, but he didn’t want to think about it. 

It’s past 2AM before Ten can finally dismiss himself to his chambers. He apologizes to his mother and the visiting King, Queen, and Princess for his tiredness, and they wish him a good night. Baekhyun finds him immediately as if he’s been waiting, and they head up to Ten’s chambers.

“You’re a very good dancer.” Baekhyun comments, breaking the silence.

“Were you watching me?” Ten teases.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer, his face flushing. Ten knows the answer because they had their eyes on each other all night. 

“You’re a good dancer too.” Ten says. “Better than half the people I danced with.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Baekhyun says.

When they arrive at Ten’s chambers, he smiles.

“Why don’t you come in and show me, then?” Ten asks. 

“You’re inviting me to your bedroom after a ball? I’m not sure that’s allowed.” Baekhyun says, but grins back at him.

Ten bravely reaches out and grabs Baekhyun’s hand, leading him backwards into his room. Baekhyun follows like he’s got nowhere else to ever be in the world. And he doesn’t.

“Sorry I don’t have any music.” Ten says.

“I can sing for you.” Baekhyun replies. “May I have this dance?”

“I would like nothing more.” Ten responds. His smile gets a little bigger. 

Baekhyun hums instead. He hums a little song with no real tune or anything, but it’s sweet and soft. Baekhyun wraps a hand around Ten’s lower back just like he did with his dance partner earlier that evening, and Ten puts a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder to steady himself. They rock back and forth slowly, moving seamlessly together across the room with Baekhyun humming to a nonexistent song. Ten can feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him, but when he looks, Baekhyun looks away. 

They dance for a long time, and Ten wishes they could dance all night, but Baekhyun tells him he should probably rest. He’ll have a big day tomorrow, too. And Baekhyun is right. So Baekhyun takes his hand back and Ten regrettably pulls away, and they finally get a good look at each other. Right directly in the eyes. Ten feels like he could look into Baekhyun’s eyes for hours. 

Ten feels like he’s falling in love.

-

The next couple days are busy with visits with the King and Queen. His mother is the busiest of all, but Ten has to sit in with her for some things, such as meals and joint council meetings to discuss the treaties between their kingdoms. There’s also a lot of discussion about marriage that gets passed around. It’s all very boring and tedious. Ten’s bored of the treaties and the King and Queen. He’s bored of the Princess and the talk about their marriage. Ten doesn’t want to marry the Princess. Ten doesn’t want to marry anyone.

-

After all the commotion passes and it’s back to normal, Ten finds himself in his room with Taeyong again. Ten promised no more escaping, and for some reason Baekhyun decided to trust him, but only if they meet with the door open. So they leave the door open and talk quietly. 

“We danced together in my room after the ball.” Ten says. “He hummed a song for me and held my back.” 

“Have you told him how you feel yet?” Taeyong asks.

“Never.” Ten says. 

“You should tell him.” Taeyong says. 

“It’s more complicated than that.” Ten deadpans. 

And it is. It’s way more complicated than just telling someone how you feel. What if Baekhyun doesn’t feel the same way? What if he finds it weird? What if he does feel the same way? What will his mother do if she finds out? A Prince can’t be with a Knight. It’s simply unheard of.

“I can’t tell him yet.” Ten says. 

“You’ll have to eventually.” Taeyong muses. “It’ll drive you crazy if you don’t.”

-

Staying inside all winter gives Ten the worst cabin fever. He wants to get out and _do_ something besides meetings and lessons, so he asks Baekhyun if they can use the indoor training grounds the castle has to practice sparring. Baekhyun obliges, admittedly a little bored himself, so they find themselves there more often than not.

“Will you ever use your real sword?” Ten asks one day, watching Baekhyun close the door to the training grounds behind him.

“The Queen would kill me if I hurt you. I told you.” Baekhyun replies. He turns to give Ten a discerning look. 

“But you won’t.” Ten replies, ignoring Baekhyun’s expression. 

“How are you so sure?” Baekhyun asks.

“You’re good with your blade. I just have a feeling.” Ten says.

“But I couldn’t leave you defenseless, and I don’t have another sword for you. Looks like it’s not happening.” Baekhyun says, walking past Ten.

“You just think I’m not good enough to use a real sword.” Ten says, watching him curiously.

Baekhyun is already grabbing the wooden ones though and tossing one at Ten. Ten catches it smoothly and whips it around in his hand, gripping the base of it in one swift motion. Baekhyun seems impressed. Ten takes a couple quick swings at Baekhyun, clacking his sword against Baekhyun’s every other swing. He’s getting better at countering, and Baekhyun can tell. But Baekhyun cheap shots him and swings his sword around, knocking Ten’s knees in and bringing him to the floor. Baekhyun stalks closer with his sword pointing towards Ten. Ten looks up from the sword to Baekhyun’s face.

“Gotcha.” Ten says. 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and smirks.

-

Spring rolls around sooner than anyone in the kingdom ever expects it. The little snow they get starts to melt, and Ten is excited he can finally go outside again. The first thing he does is invite Baekhyun for a walk through the thawing gardens. Baekhyun accepts, not like he really has a choice, but it feels nice. It feels less like Ten is being followed around and more like being with a friend.

“How did you become a knight?” Ten asks.

“I was orphaned after my parents died in the war. I was lucky the Queen’s Guard found me alone in my mother’s run down home. They brought me into the kingdom and trained me to use a sword. They told me I’d be nothing if I didn’t know how to use one.” Baekhyun says. “I’ve been training since I was seven years old.”

“No wonder you’re so good.” Ten says in awe. 

“Becoming a Knight saved me. I was given my very first real sword at age eleven.” Baekhyun continues. 

“Oathkeeper?” Ten asks.

“I’m surprised you remembered the name.” Baekhyun admits with a smile.

“What does it mean?” 

“Having this sword was a promise for me to stay alive, for myself, and for my parents. To become someone. And now it’s a promise to keep you safe and out of trouble.” Baekhyun says.

Ten stares at his feet as they walk. He wasn’t expecting such a touching answer, but he really shouldn’t have been so surprised.

“Well, I became a Prince the day I was born.” Ten says finally, breaking the serious mood. 

“I’m sure you did.” Baekhyun says, laughing. And Ten thinks Baekhyun’s laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world.

-

Ten wants to walk outside all day long. He wants to breathe in the fresh spring air and smell the blooming flowers. He wants to take in all the sun rays. Ten just wants to be outside, and with Baekhyun for hours on end. Talking about anything and everything that comes up in conversation. 

Their walk extends into the early evening, and the sun is threatening to set soon. 

“I have to escort you to dinner, your highness.” Baekhyun says. 

“I’ll have them bring it to my room.” Ten responds. “I want to be out here a little longer.”

And Baekhyun, for some reason, accepts that answer. Ten wonders if Baekhyun is worried about the Queen’s response to the Prince not showing up for dinner, but it’s a passing thought because he catches Baekhyun staring out of the corner of his eye. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Ten asks. 

Baekhyun shakes his head and Ten’s curiosity dissipates as they keep walking. They walk for about an hour more, taking in the scenery and idly chatting, and Ten is finally starting to get tired. He wonders if Baekhyun is tired too.

On the way back to Ten’s chambers, Baekhyun alerts the cooks to send the Prince’s meal up to his room. The cooks tell him the food had gotten cold in his absence.

“Remake it then.” Baekhyun says sternly, with a charming smile.

“At once, sir.” The head cook nods. 

Ten eats the hot, freshly cooked meal on a silver platter draped over his lap while sitting on his bed. Baekhyun stands guard at the door with the door wide open.

“Why do you never come in?” Ten asks, taking a small bite of his food. 

“Hasn’t your mother told you not to talk with your mouth full, your highness?” Baekhyun asks, and turns to face Ten. 

Baekhyun smugly props himself with a hip against the doorway.

“Yes, but you aren't my mother.” Ten says. “Join me.”

“It’s rude for me to be in your chambers while you eat.” Baekhyun says. Ten rolls his eyes since he has no idea where that rule came from. 

“ _Well,_ I insist you come in and join me.” Ten says. “I’ll get a guard if you don’t.”

“And what will the guard do against the Prince’s Knight?” Baekhyun says with a smirk. 

Baekhyun’s right. Ten could get all the guards he wants but in the end, Baekhyun has say over them all when it comes to the Prince. He could just tell them to leave, and they’d have no choice but to listen unless the Queen advises against it. 

“Please, will you join me?” Ten asks again. “I believe it’s rude to talk to someone from their hallway.”

“You’re making up lies, little Prince.” Baekhyun says, but he finally takes a step into Ten’s room. 

He walks slowly, like he’s stalking into the room. Ten stares at him while taking bites of his meal. 

“You’re acting so suspicious.” Ten says. 

“I have to be on my guard, your highness.” Baekhyun says.

“Not in my chambers, you don’t.” Ten says. “As long as you have sight of the door, all is well. No one will come in unannounced. Just stand across from the bed like you did before and it’s perfect.”

Ten just wants an excuse to get a better view of him. But he wouldn’t admit it. 

“If you say so.” Baekhyun replies. 

He grips his sword with one hand as he stands, prepared for anything. He stands quietly while Ten eats the rest of his meal, and then discards the plates and utensils to the side, setting the tray next to himself on the bed. Ten adjusts himself to get more comfortable but doesn’t think it through very clearly. 

The plates and utensils start to slide, as does the tray itself. Baekhyun darts and reaches out, grabbing the mess with both hands before it can fall to the floor. One plate slips through his grasp, though, and topples to the floor, breaking apart into several pieces. 

“I’ll clean it up at once, your highness.” Baekhyun says, grabbing the big pieces with his bare hands.

“No, you’ll hurt yourself.” Ten says.

And as he says it, Baekhyun grabs a particularly sharp edge to one of the broken pieces and it slices right through his fingertip. Baekhyun winces and drops the shard back on the floor.

“I told you!” Ten says. “Let me see.”

“Let me call for the doctor and a maid to clean up the mess.” Baekhyun says.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ten chides, holding out his hand. “Let me see the cut.”

Baekhyun hesitates, but then slowly lifts his hand toward Ten, showing his fingertip. Ten reaches to grab Baekhyun’s hand tentatively. Baekhyun has his eye on him the entire time.

Ten examines the cut on Baekhyun’s finger closely, watching a small drop of blood well up on the skin.

“Reach in my vanity drawer. There’s a medical kit there.” Ten says, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand.

“Why do you have a medical kit in your room?” Baekhyun asks, but already stands up to get it anyway.

“Don’t tell my mother.” Ten says. “I’ve learned a little bit about medicine from the nurses in my time sneaking around the castle. One of them put a kit together for me in case of emergency.”

“This is hardly an emergency.” Baekhyun remarks, and grabs the small white box from Ten’s vanity. 

The box is white velvet on the outside. He opens the box and on the inside is gold satin lining. The kit contains cotton balls, small scissors, bandaging tape, and a disinfectant in a vial. There’s some other assorted items in it, but Baekhyun doesn’t get a chance to sort them all out before Ten is grabbing the medical kit from his hands. Ten digs around for a moment and finds what he’s looking for. 

Ten pulls out a cotton ball and holds his hand out, waiting for Baekhyun to offer his finger. Baekhyun offers his hand, and Ten dabs the cut with the cotton ball to clean off any of the excess blood. He opens the vial of disinfectant, dropping a few ice cold drops of disinfectant on the cut. Baekhyun hisses at the feeling.

“Sorry.” Ten says quietly. 

He grabs another cotton ball from the kit and tears it into a small swab, just enough to engulf the cut. He uses the bandaging tape to hold it down and wraps it a few times around Baekhyun’s finger to secure it. 

Baekhyun pulls his finger away once Ten is done and admires the perfectly bandaged wound. 

“I’m impressed.” Baekhyun says. “I never would have thought you would be good at this.”

“You don’t know a lot about me.” Ten says.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him. Ten ignores it, and simply puts the items back in his medicine kit. Baekhyun returns the kit to the vanity draw and turns to face Ten again.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun says.

“You should call for someone to bring a broom for the plate.” Ten says. Baekhyun does just that. 

-

Ten decides it’s in his best interest and his time with Baekhyun to skip more meals at the dining hall. He spends the time in the garden with Baekhyun instead.

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea to keep skipping out on appearances, your highness.” Baekhyun tells him as they pass walls of Gardenia bushes. 

Ten looks at the flowers fondly. The way they flourish and almost glow so beautifully. They always remind him of his mother.

“I want to spend time with you instead.” Ten says, finding a bench and sitting down. 

“But I’m just a boring Knight that’s supposed to watch over you.” Baekhyun says, standing in front of Ten.

Ten taps the spot next to him, offering Baekhyun a seat. Baekhyun shakes his head in refusal. He chooses to remain standing instead.

“The stories you tell me are so interesting. You make good jokes, and you’re fun to be around. I could talk with you for hours and not get bored.” Ten says. “Plus it’s nice to have the company.” 

“I’m flattered.” Baekhyun says. “But we spend a lot of time together as it is, with me by your side almost every hour of the day. You could at least appease the Queen and attend dinner.”

Ten groans, not wanting to be convinced, but Baekhyun is right.

“I’ll go tomorrow.” Ten says.

“You’ll go tonight.” Baekhyun corrects him. And he means it.

So Ten attends dinner, after missing a few, and his mother smiles brightly upon seeing him at the head of his table again. 

-

Ten attends all his dinners, and all of his meals for that matter. But there are not enough hours in the day between meetings, and lessons, and meals to spend time with Baekhyun. He doesn’t mean hanging around him, because that’s a constant. He means having some alone time with the two of them. 

Sparring is the closest they get to alone time, because all the other Knights are usually gone from the courtyard when they practice. Lately, however, more and more Knights must have picked up on the idea of practicing in the evening so the courtyard ends up full of people.

It’s not just Ten and Baekhyun anymore.

After sparring one evening, once the crowd draws back in after dinner, Ten puts his wooden sword away and suggests going for a walk. Baekhyun follows, hanging up his sword on the rack, and following right behind Ten. The walk through the courtyard and through the vine-covered walkways into the gardens. 

“You must really like it here.” Baekhyun muses. “You always ask me to come.”

“It’s comfortable here.” Ten responds.

There’s still people bustling around under the twinkling lights of gazebos and rushing through the walkways to get back and forth. Ten doesn’t feel alone yet. But he’ll wait. And he waits until the sun starts to go down.

“We should be getting back soon. Your curfew-” Baekhyun starts.

“Just a little longer.” Ten interrupts.

And Baekhyun allows it. He allows five more minutes, which turns into ten and then twenty more minutes. Soon enough the sun has gone down behind the clouds and dipped underneath the horizon. The sky is dark, and Baekhyun reaches out to grab Ten’s shoulder.

“It’s time to go back to your chambers now, little Prince.” Baekhyun says, slightly authoritative. He’s trying to get his point across to the stubborn Prince, but Ten isn’t listening.

“Lay in the grass with me instead.” Ten says. “Just for a bit.”

“You’ll get in trouble if the Queen finds you out past your curfew.” Baekhyun says. Ten is already laying down on a plush patch of grass. 

“So will you.” Ten says, and it’s a challenge. 

He’s challenging Baekhyun to break the rules. He knows they’ll both get in trouble, but right now he doesn’t care. Ten lays on his back and puts his arms behind his head like a pillow. He stares up at the stars.

“I just want to watch the stars.” Ten says. 

“You can watch them from your room.” Baekhyun says.

“It’s not as intimate that way.” Ten says and sits up.

He reaches a hand up to grab Baekhyun’s and tugs on it, trying to get the Knight to fall into the grass with him. Baekhyun only hesitates for a second before he’s giving in and falling to his knees next to Ten in the grass. Baekhyun sits next to him for a few minutes while Ten lays back down.

“It’s nice to lay out and look at them like this. Everything is exposed. It feels like you’re one with the sky.” Ten says, and closes his eyes. 

Baekhyun eventually lays out next to him and Ten doesn’t even have to open his eyes to notice. He hears and feels the grass move under the weight of Baekhyun’s body as he gets comfortable. Ten only smiles with his eyes still closed. He opens them and finds Baekhyun glancing at him. As soon as Ten looks, Baekhyun looks away.

“There is it again.” Ten says. “Why do you steal glances at me like that when I’m not looking?”

Baekhyun says nothing. Even under the dark sky with only the garden lights to illuminate them, Ten can tell Baekhyun is a little flushed. 

They lay in the grass for what seems like hours, but really is only about an hour. Baekhyun is keeping track of the time by watching the clock tower in the distance. He doesn’t say a word about it until Ten decides he’s ready to head back. 

They tiptoe through the castle all the way to Ten’s chambers. Baekhyun leaves him at the door, and Ten falls asleep soon after laying his head on his pillow.

-

Ten dreams about laying in the grass, under the stars, and counting constellations with Baekhyun. He dreams about laying there for hours until they run out of things to whisper about. They’re whispering so they don’t get caught out after curfew. 

He dreams about reaching out to grab Baekhyun’s hand again, but this time to hold it with his own, intertwining their fingers together. He dreams about glancing over and seeing a smile adorn Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun’s still looking at the stars, the reflection of them in his eyes mesmerizing. 

He wakes up holding his own hand under his blankets awkwardly and wondering how he ended up doing that in his sleep. 

-

It takes them five nights before the Queen catches on to Ten’s new nightly escapade. They stay out late five nights in a row, watching the stars and laying in the grass together. And on the sixth night, a guard approaches them in the garden and talks with Baekhyun under his breath. Ten can’t hear what they’re talking about, but he knows it’s nothing good.

The next morning, Ten finds himself being escorted to a small meeting room right off to the side of the Wing where his mother’s chambers are. Baekhyun knocks on the door quietly and hears the Queen call them in. Baekhyun remains outside. 

She’s in a red dress that flows down past her ankles and almost looks as if it could swallow up the floor. The train of her gown is speckled with golden, hand-sewn flowers, with matching ones on her sleeves. She walks over to the doorway to greet her son, reaching a hand up to stroke his hair.

“My son, I heard you’ve been out past your curfew.” The Queen says. Ten swallows nervously.

“I have.” Ten nods.

“Why’s this?” She asks. “You’ve been so well behaved lately, and your Knight handles you well. How did you manage to convince him to stay out so late?”

“I wanted to watch the stars from the gardens, mother.” Ten says honestly. 

“You can watch them from your window in the comfort of your own bed.” The Queen says. There’s no fire in her voice, only confusion. “Why would you want to lay on the dirty ground to do that?”

“It feels so freeing.” Ten looks at her and thinks about feeling one with the sky. He sighs.

“And do you plan to do it again tonight?” The Queen asks.

“Yes.” Ten says. “But I know you will forbid it, so I won’t.”

“An honest boy.” The Queen says. 

The Queen paces in the room for a while, a thought hanging in her mind that she can’t quite figure out. Ten stands silently watching her. She comes to a conclusion within herself and turns to smile at her son.

“How about we extend your curfew then?” The Queen says. 

“Why would you do that?” Ten asks, confused. 

“You’ve been on your best behavior lately,” She explains. “No stealing from the library, no loitering in the kitchens. You’ve even shown up to all of your meals and meetings with a smile on your face. I suppose I could give you a little extra freedom.”

Ten smiles widely at her and almost goes to thank her when she interrupts him.

“But under one condition,” The Queen adds. “Only if you’re with Baekhyun.”

Which is a ridiculous condition given that he’s _always_ with Baekhyun. 

Ten nods excitedly and the Queen smiles at her son like she’s answered all the world’s questions. Ten leaves the room with an equally thrilled smile and finds Baekhyun leaning against the wall opposite the room.

“How bad was it?” Baekhyun asks, concern written on his features. 

“She extended my curfew.” Ten says. 

“She extended your curfew?!” Baekhyun gasps.

“But I have to stay with you. You know, as always.” Ten explains.

Baekhyun’s face lights up with an enthusiastic grin. He then makes a horrible effort to compose his features into something less excited, and cooler. Ten beams.

-

So they make it a habit to stay out late and watch the stars together. It becomes a routine almost. Ten gets busy all day with Princely duties, practices sparring in the evening, and then watches the stars with the Knight after the sun goes down.

It rained one night, so they weren’t able to lay in the grass, but Ten insisted on sitting on a wet bench to look up at the sky for a while before bed. Baekhyun strongly advised against it, but ended up next to Ten, watching him happily go on about whatever came to mind.

The next night, they find themselves in the grass anyway, it dampening their clothes and hair. Ten doesn’t care in the slightest. They’re laid out together, close enough for Ten to feel Baekhyun’s body warmth. Ten thinks about his dream. He thinks about reaching his hand out to grab Baekhyun’s but talks himself out of it. 

Ten looks over at Baekhyun who is looking at him again.

“Can you please tell me why you keep looking at me like that?” Ten demands.

Baekhyun hesitates.

“You look beautiful in the moonlight.” Baekhyun sputters nervously and then rolls onto his side, facing away from Ten. Baekhyun is so tangibly embarrassed. Ten can tell Baekhyun’s covering his face. He finds it cute.

“Oh my god.” Ten laughs. “That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m so sorry, your highness.” Baekhyun says, muffled, still facing away from Ten.

“I expected something a little more smooth coming from a Knight.” Is all Ten says.

There’s silence between them for a long minute before Baekhyun rolls onto his back again and stares up at the sky. Ten wants to tell him he looks beautiful in the moonlight, too, but talks himself out of it.

“That’s all I’ve got.” Baekhyun says.

“What? Were you trying to think of another pick-up line that whole time?”

“Would I do something like that?” Baekhyun grins.

Ten guffaws at him and slaps Baekhyun’s shoulder lightly. Ten is so charmed it’s not funny.

-

They follow their little routine for weeks on end before Ten gets antsy for something new. He spends all this time out after dark, after the sun sets, and watches the clock tower in the distance. 

He doesn’t particularly mind the having Baekhyun follow him around every step of the way anymore, but he does sort of miss the freedom of being alone at the clock tower. He misses sneaking out from under his mother’s and the guard’s noses and going somewhere he’s not allowed. He misses the thought of getting into trouble, but now there’s no chance. The only way is to somehow convince Baekhyun to take him there. 

Ten considers asking Taeyong to be in on his plot, but he remembers how poorly that worked out last time. Plus, he doesn’t want to get Taeyong in any more trouble. After their last escape plan, Taeyong is still most definitely Hand of the Prince, but he’s been tasked with more important duties like taking notes during council meetings and making important decisions in the Prince’s stead. Ten barely sees him except in passing since he’s so busy now. So that’s out of the question. It’s up to him only.

One evening, Ten decides he wants to skip out on sparring. He’s had enough practice in the last few months, and confidently thinks he can beat Baekhyun with a real sword blind folded. Baekhyun, of course, would never believe that, but that’s his problem. 

Ten watches the sky. The sun is threatening to set as he talks absently with Baekhyun about something they served for dinner. Ten begins to walk. He walks away from Baekhyun in the middle of their conversation and hopes Baekhyun gets the message to follow him. 

Baekhyun is confused and sort of offended that Ten rudely cut off their conversation but follows him anyway. He follows Ten through the courtyard and into the gardens. Ten keeps going without a word, walking out past the limits of the gardens and into a corridor.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Baekhyun finally asks after following him for a while.

“The clock tower.” Ten says honestly.

Ten keeps walking and Baekhyun stares through the back of his head. Baekhyun picks up the pace and steps out in front of Ten, blocking off his path. 

“You’re not allowed to go there, your highness.” Baekhyun says. “Strict orders from the Queen.”

“I’m going there whether you come with me or not.” Ten says, turning around to look at Baekhyun. “Please don’t try and stop me.”

Baekhyun hesitates. 

“Why do you want to go so badly if you’re not allowed to go?” Baekhyun asks. 

“It’s the best place in the castle to watch the sunset.” Ten says. “And we’re running out of time.”

Ten pushes past Baekhyun with little effort and keeps walking his way toward the clock tower. Baekhyun follows behind him.

“I’ll have to tell the Queen.” Baekhyun threatens.

“You don’t _have_ to.” Ten says distantly. “It could be our little secret.”

They make it to the old clock tower and Ten climbs up the staircase, leaving Baekhyun standing awkwardly at the bottom. Baekhyun hesitates because he doesn’t want to get in trouble, Ten knows. But Ten is going in with or without him, so he better make up his mind. 

“You’re my Knight.” Ten calls down to him. “So you can either keep watch down there, or protect me from up here. It’s up to you.”

And Ten makes himself comfortable. It’s quiet. The sun is dipping lower and lower, and Ten has never felt more at home in his life than in this moment. After getting chains put on him, he finally feels free again. He drapes his legs over the edge of the tower and lets them dangle, kicking them back and forth slightly. He takes a deep breath and inhales all the smells of the air, and the distant gardens, and the kitchens. He can hear the birds chirping as they fly off into the sunset. It’s perfect. He closes his eyes and takes it all in for just a moment.

He hears footsteps come up behind him. Before now, he would be scared it was a guard or someone coming to hoist him away after finally catching him. But he can recognize Baekhyun’s footsteps in a crowded room.

Ten taps the spot next to him, offering Baekhyun a place to sit.

“I’ll stand, thank you.” Baekhyun says. “I’m not fit to sit next to a Prince. Especially in a forbidden clock tower.”

“Grow a pair.” Ten retorts, and it causes a laugh to burst from Baekhyun’s mouth.

“I’m sorry?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Sit down with me or I’m going to tell my mother it was your idea to come here.” Ten says mischievously. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Baekhyun says.

“Who would she believe? A Knight or her own son?” Ten asks, opening his eyes a bit to wink at Baekhyun. “Do we want to find out?”

So Baekhyun takes his seat right next to the stubborn, evil Prince. He awkwardly lets his legs dangle off the edge of the tower.

“Aren’t you scared to be this high up? What if you fall?” Baekhyun asks, looking down at the ground. 

“I haven’t yet.” Ten says. 

Ten can feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him as he stares out at the horizon. The sun is finally setting and the sky is so beautiful. Pinks and oranges flood the clock tower and Ten loves every bit of it. He doesn’t know if he’ll get another chance like this again. Baekhyun may be lenient enough to do it once, but twice might be pushing it. So Ten takes it all in the best he can, and he can feel Baekhyun watching him as he does. 

“Are you going to tell me I look beautiful in the sunset too?” Ten asks and turns to look at Baekhyun.

“That’s not what I was thinking at all.” Baekhyun scoffs.

Ten goes to ask him what he means but then Baekhyun is leaning in slightly. He doesn’t fully register what’s going on, but Baekhyun is so close Ten can feel his breath on his face. Everything in Ten’s life recently has led him to this moment, and he wants to take it all in too. So, he leans in. He can feel Baekhyun’s lips press softly against his. It’s quick, and done in an instant. Baekhyun is pulling back nervously, blushing like crazy and avoiding looking at Ten.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun says. “I’m sorry, your highness. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Baekhyun sputters and spits out apologies while rubbing the back of his head nervously. It’s endearing.

“I like you.” Ten confesses. 

He doesn’t know why he says it so suddenly. Maybe to keep Baekhyun from fretting. Maybe to get it off his chest. Maybe in hopes that Baekhyun will kiss him again. He doesn’t know.

“You what?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time, Baekhyun.” Ten continues, sincerely looking into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“That’s. This. That’s not.” Baekhyun stutters. “A Prince can’t have feelings for a Knight, and a Knight _certainly_ can’t have feelings for a Prince.”

“Says who?” Ten challenges. 

“It’s never been heard of!” Baekhyun says. “I guess I don’t know if it’s specifically _not_ allowed, but you’re set to marry the Princess. You can’t have feelings for a Knight in the process. It muddles the waters.”

“But I _do_. I do have feelings for a Knight, and he’s sitting right next to me. In a forbidden area of the castle, where he’s not supposed to let me go. And he just kissed me.” Ten says all in one breath.

Baekhyun just stares at him and Ten can tell there’s a lot on his mind. He doesn’t ask him about it because there’s a lot on his mind as well. He’s confident in the moment, but he knows this really will complicate things. Baekhyun’s right. 

He’s set to marry the Princess. Who knows what his mother will say if she finds out her son has feelings for his Knight? She might send him away, or reassign him a new one. Princes aren’t supposed to be with Knights, but that makes him want it even more. And now that he knows he’s not reading the room wrong, that Baekhyun has some type of feelings for him, he feels better about wanting it.

-

The next couple of days are weird. Baekhyun and Ten share few words at most between escorts around the castle. Baekhyun stands and watches over him from across the room during meals instead of partaking in his own dinner. They don’t practice sparring because for some reason Baekhyun insists they don’t need to anymore. Or that the courtyards seem too busy. They don’t lay in the grass in the gardens at night. Baekhyun insists Ten get to bed because he has a big day the following day, even if he doesn’t. Baekhyun only wishes him a goodnight before shutting the door and standing guard in the hall to Ten’s chambers. 

Ten has had enough of it, though, and demands they talk about whatever it is that’s going on between them. 

After a very daunting, and extremely boring, council meeting, Ten dismisses himself to his chambers for the rest of the afternoon. He immediately invites Baekhyun into his room, and Baekhyun refuses. He says he has no business in a Prince’s room anyway.

“Bullshit.” Ten says. 

“Watch your language, little Prince.” Baekhyun tells him.

“We need to talk.” Ten demands.

Baekhyun pretends he can’t hear him. Ten repeats himself, only louder this time, and Baekhyun turns to look at him with a finger up to his mouth. Baekhyun tells him to hush.

“I need to know what’s going on. Prince’s orders.” Ten says. “You can’t disobey me.”

Baekhyun sighs in defeat. He stands at the door for a few minutes more before turning to face Ten. He walks slowly into the room and shuts the door so the whole castle doesn’t hear their conversation.

“You kissed me.” Ten says.

“I told you I was sorry.” Baekhyun says.

“Well, don’t.” Ten says. “I like you. I don’t appreciate you ignoring me or calling off our daily activities because you don’t want to think about it.”

Baekhyun is silent. He lets the Prince talk.

“A Prince isn’t supposed to fall for a Knight, but that’s what happened. And am I wrong for assuming you might be falling too?” Ten asks. 

“You’re right for assuming.” Is all Baekhyun says. 

Ten suddenly flushes a bit. He was right, but hearing Baekhyun say it is another thing.

“But what are we going to do? The Queen might dismiss me if she thinks I’m up to no good with her son.” Baekhyun says, worried.

“We won’t tell her.” Ten says. 

Baekhyun thinks that’s an awful idea. He lets Ten know by the terrible expression of disappointment on his face. Ten thinks it’s a fine idea; he hasn’t told his mother a lot of things, and this is just another one to add to the list.

“We didn’t tell her about going to the clock tower. What’s another secret?” Ten asks.

“It’s not good to keep secrets from the Queen.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “We didn’t tell her about going to the gardens after curfew, and the guards found us anyway.”

“We’ll just have to make sure they don’t catch us then.” Ten decides. 

-

The rain is pouring down outside. It’s been coming down for three straight days. It’s flooding the gardens, and the courtyard grounds are so slippery with water that it’s dangerous to step foot there. Ten looks out his window with a sad expression. He really wanted to spar today. 

After their little “break” from practice, Ten is anticipating getting back into it. He wants to show Baekhyun who’s boss. Even though Ten knows Baekhyun is the boss when it comes to sword fighting, he wants to prove that he’s learned a lot.

“We can always go to the practice grounds.” Baekhyun suggests. 

Baekhyun is standing inside Ten’s room, this time without being prompted. 

“I wanted to be outside today.” Ten sighs, fogging up the window. 

“I’d take the rain away for you if I could.” Baekhyun says, and Ten shoots him a look.

“Stop being cheesy.” Ten laughs. He’s so embarrassing. 

Baekhyun paces around the room trying to come up with an idea of what to do on such a dreary day. Ten listens to the sound of Baekhyun’s shoes hitting the floor as he paces as he looks out the window.

“Why don’t you show me what you’ve learned in _here_ then?” Baekhyun offers. 

“In here?” Ten asks, looking over at Baekhyun. “We can’t sword fight in my room. And we don’t have swords.”

“We have _one_ sword.” Baekhyun says. “And I’m willing to let you hold it if you’re careful.”

Ten eyes him carefully and then his eyes dart downward to watch as Baekhyun unsheaths Oathkeeper delicately. Ten thinks it’s mesmerizing. Baekhyun pulls the blade from its case and swings it outward slowly in Ten’s direction. Ten reaches his hand out and waits for Baekhyun to set the handle in it. 

Ten grips the handle and swings it around experimentally at first, watching as it cuts through the air. This isn’t the first time he’s held Oathkeeper, but Ten thinks it might always be this beautiful to him. He looks at his warped reflection in the blade before turning it away. 

“Show me what you’ve got.” Baekhyun says.

“You’re kidding.” Ten deadpans. 

“I won’t let you cut me, don’t worry. I’m quick with the blade but I’m evasive too.” He winks.

Ten swings the blade out and gets to his feet in one swift movement. He jabs it out toward Baekhyun carefully, clearly not wanting to hurt him. 

“Don’t be afraid.” Baekhyun says.

Ten stabs around in Baekhyun’s general direction and Baekhyun jumps out of the way at every poke. Ten picks up momentum, waving the sword around loosely to try and get Baekhyun in the sides, or at his knees. Ten is fast, but Baekhyun is faster. Ten spins around, trying to show off a special move, but Baekhyun ends up behind Ten. He grabs the handle of the sword and takes it right from Ten’s hand. It’s quick and happens before Ten can even get a grasp of what’s going on. 

Baekhyun is pressed up against Ten’s back with Oathkeeper in hand, the blade grazing flat against Ten’s throat.

“I told you not to let your guard down, little Prince.” Baekhyun says, directly into Ten’s ear. Ten swallows carefully. 

They stay like that for a long minute and Ten’s breathing picks up. He’s suddenly flustered with the whole situation. Baekhyun pressed so close up against him that he’s sure Baekhyun can feel Ten’s spine against his chest. The sword so close to his throat, it’s literally deadly. But there’s something in him that finds it so thrilling to be like this. 

Baekhyun pulls Oathkeeper away then, sheathing it but remaining up close and in Ten’s personal space.

“You’ve still got a lot to learn.” Baekhyun says, and presses a quick kiss to the side of Ten’s neck. 

It sends shivers down Ten’s spine, all the way to his toes and back up again. He’s positive Baekhyun can feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. Baekhyun pulls away then, striding back to the other side of the room and leaning against the vanity as if the whole scene that just played out never happened. 

-

Much to Ten’s disbelief, since they established their new relationship, he finds himself with Baekhyun at the clock tower more often than he expected. Baekhyun uses the excuse that it’s the only place in the castle not monitored by guards all day and night, but he just wants a place he can have Ten all to himself. 

They’ve tried laying in the gardens at night, even out of line of sight of the guards. They hide behind pillars and in the gazebos and in the shadows where it’s especially dark. Ten tries to steal a kiss from Baekhyun every now and again, but Baekhyun advises him against it just in case they’re being watched. Ten knows none of the guards can see them, but Baekhyun is probably right. They’re doing this secretly and the Prince getting caught kissing his Knight is _not_ something that would blow over well with the kingdom. Especially with the Queen.

So Ten suggests they visit the clock tower every other night to watch the sunset together. Baekhyun, at first, thinks it’s a terrible idea.

“We can’t keep coming here, someone will catch onto us.” Baekhyun says. “I allowed it once, but I don’t know if we can keep it up.”

“I’m telling you. I’ve been coming here for years and no one has ever spotted me. The guards don’t patrol this area because it’s a dusty old clock. It’s too high up and too far away from the castle for people to tell we’re even up here at all. I promise.” Ten tries to reason. 

And Baekhyun falls for it eventually. It takes a few nights of coaxing in the gardens, but after Ten tries to steal his nth kiss, Baekhyun gives in. And they find themselves in the clock tower every other night, maybe every two nights, propped up and watching the sunset together.

-

It’s late one night, maybe eleven o’clock, when Baekhyun and Ten sneak back into the castle after sharing kisses at the clock tower. Ten didn’t realize the time got away from them so fast, so they’re tip-toeing through the corridors and up the stairs to Ten’s chambers.

Baekhyun bids him goodnight with a quick kiss when he’s positive that no one’s looking, and Ten turns to quietly shut the door to his bedroom. He turns around and Taeyong is sitting on his bed.

“I was wondering if you’d ever come back.” Taeyong says, looking a little distressed. 

“Why are you in my room?” Ten asks. He can feel the nervous energy in the air.

“The Queen stopped by earlier tonight.” Taeyong says. “According to her, Baekhyun wasn’t outside the door, so she frantically entered in search of you. She didn’t find you in your bedroom, so she came running to find me to see if _I_ knew where you went.”

Ten swallows. 

“I told her I didn’t know, but you were probably with Baekhyun.” Taeyong says. 

Taeyong continues to explain that the Queen wasn’t worried at first, just mildly concerned about her son not being in his room after dark. But then the hours ticked by and she still saw no sign of him, so she alerted the guards. She sent out a search party of thirty people to try and find the Prince and his Knight. And she never found them. 

Taeyong waited in Ten’s room for his return because he had to turn up eventually, and Taeyong wanted to be able to update the Queen once he did. 

“It’s my duty to keep an eye on you too, your highness.” Taeyong says, getting up. “I’ll be going now.”

Taeyong lets himself out of the room and Ten shares a nervous glance with Baekhyun before he shuts the door. Ten doesn’t know how they somehow managed to miss all the guards that were looking for them, but now he’s even more worried about what his mother is going to say about him being missing.

It’s not even half past the hour before the Queen’s footsteps are heard down the corridor. Baekhyun bows upon her arrival.

“Baekhyun.” She chides and pushes past him into Ten’s room.

Ten is sitting on his bed, still in the same clothes as when he left, and he waits. He waits for his mother to scold him. He waits for what’s coming to him, whatever it is. 

“My son, what on earth were you doing out this late?” The Queen asks instead, rushing to hug her son like he’d almost died. “We’ve been looking all over the castle for you. For hours.”

Ten can’t tell her that he was at the clock tower. Ten can’t tell her he was kissing Baekhyun until almost midnight. Ten can’t tell her that they snuck back to his room and shared a kiss goodnight. He can’t tell her any of it. So he says nothing. 

“I’m very disappointed in you, Baekhyun.” The Queen turns to look at the Knight stationed in the doorway. He’s been watching the hallway the whole time, trying to pay no mind to the situation.

“I’m sorry, my lady.” Baekhyun says, turning to her as to not be rude. “Time slipped away. I didn’t mean to keep Ten out so late.”

“I extended your curfew but I didn’t intend on it being _this_ long.” The Queen says. “What ever were you two doing? We searched the gardens from top to bottom for you.”

Baekhyun glances at Ten. Ten stares back, silently begging him not to say anything. But what can he even say at this point? They weren’t found in the gardens. They weren’t found _anywhere_ , so the only logical place to be is a place no one looked. And the only place no one looked would be the old clock tower. So Ten speaks up.

“We were at the clock tower.” Ten says bravely. His mother immediately shoots him a look.

“You know you’re not allowed to go there.” She raises her voice slightly. 

“I was being stubborn.” Ten says. “I wanted to see the stars from high up so I could be closer to the sky. Baekhyun tried to stop me, but I ran off and he couldn’t find me right away. I hid from him for a long time before he finally found me again and then he brought me back to my room.”

Baekhyun stares at Ten with wide eyes, in shock. He looks like he wants to say something, but he bites his tongue. 

“I’m glad Baekhyun found you. You could have hurt yourself up there, my son.” The Queen says. “And that explains why we couldn’t find you.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ten says. “It’s so beautiful up there, mother. It’s the most beautiful place in the entire castle.”

“Never go there again.” The Queen says firmly. “If I hear of you up there again…”

“I won’t.” Ten says, not wanting to hear the end of his mother’s sentence. She’d probably kill him, but she’d never say it. “Promise.”

After more heated words between the Queen and the Prince, the Queen says her goodnights to him, to Baekhyun, and to the guards and Knights that followed her to Ten’s chambers this late in the night. She whisks around, her white robe flowing in the wind, and heads back down the stairs and to bed. Ten sits in silence in her wake.

Baekhyun remains standing at the door for a long time. When the Queen left, he went back to watching the hallway for any stray visitors. No one shows face for at least an hour, so he finally enters Ten’s room and shuts the door.

“You didn’t have to cover for me.” Baekhyun says. “I should be covering for you.”

“I didn’t want you to get in trouble.” Ten says. “I’m used to getting in trouble, so I took the blame.”

Baekhyun looks at him sadly. He leans down to give him a kiss on the forehead and tells him goodnight once more. Baekhyun watches the hallway for the rest of the night, and no visitors come until morning.

The Queen arrives as soon as the sun comes up. The Queen smiles brightly in her morning sun dress and reaches a hand out to grab Baekhyun’s. She kisses the back of his hand and Baekhyun honestly thinks he’s in another universe. In what world does the Queen kiss the hand of a Knight? Should it not be the other way around? Baekhyun doesn't know. It’s already a weird morning.

She summons Ten from his chambers and insists on him joining her for breakfast in the gardens. She tells Baekhyun it’s not necessary for him to join, but he can if he wants. Baekhyun takes it as a hint, and declines to join them for breakfast with a small smile. Baekhyun spends his time alone having his own breakfast and perhaps taking a little nap by the window of the gardens, so he could be there when Ten is finished.

The Queen treats Ten to a wonderful array of breakfast foods, anything you can imagine. She has the cooks prepare a small feast for them, and they do nothing but impress.

“I think we need to have a serious talk, my son.” The Queen says, using her utensils tactfully on her plate. “There’s something that concerns me.”

“I promised I wouldn’t go to the clock tower anymore.” Ten says, not really knowing what she’s getting at. 

“No, not that.” The Queen says. “It’s about your Knight.”

Ten dissects his food anxiously. He has a feeling he knows what’s coming, but prays his mother is dense. Which he knows she isn’t. His mother is the smartest person he knows, so she’s probably known for a long time.

“You seem to spend a lot of time sneaking off with him.” She says, and then takes a small bite of her breakfast. She chews daintily. “Why is this?”

Ten silently takes a bite of his food. She eyes him carefully before speaking again.

“I know what this is.” The Queen says. 

“You do?” 

“I’ve been in love before.” She says, and Ten nearly chokes on his food.

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Don’t be daft, my son.” She says. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way he looks at you.”

Ten is shocked. He really shouldn't be, but he is. He just can’t believe he’s having this conversation. And he’s sweating bullets. He feels like he’s going to lose his stomach. His appetite is already gone. He’s poking and prodding his food for something to do to distract himself. 

All the second thoughts come rushing back to him. What will his mother think if she finds out about him and Baekhyun? Will she let Baekhyun go? Will she find him another Knight? He was about to find out the answer to all of these questions. What a way to ruin a delicious breakfast.

“I’m not upset, you know.” The Queen says. She must be able to tell how nervous Ten is. Ten just looks at her with wide eyes.

“I didn’t expect this sort of thing to happen, but I’m relieved in a way.” She says.

“How could you be relieved?” Ten asks.

“If my son were to fall for anyone in the kingdom, I would hope it would be someone I trust.” The Queen says. Ten lets out a breath.

“What about the Princess?” Ten asks. “I’m supposed to marry the Princess, and I fell in love with someone else.” 

The Queen laughs. She laughs a big, hearty laugh and looks at her son. 

“It’s all talk, my son. It’s all politics.” The Queen says. “The King and Queen would of course love a marriage between the two of you, but if it’s not a fit, then it’s not a fit.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Personally, I don’t like the Princess. And that’s guise enough for me to not want a marriage between you two.” The Queen explains. “The King and Queen are good friends of our family, so it seemed like a good fit. But it’s not set in stone. It never will be.”

“I thought it was law I’d have to marry her.” Ten says, genuinely relieved for just a moment. 

“Never has it been law for a Prince and Princess to marry. It’s only strongly recommended.” She says. 

Ten suddenly wishes he’d paid more attention in his council meetings. There’s probably a lot of other things he would know by now.

“And what of Baekhyun?” Ten asks tentatively.

“What of him?” The Queen asks. 

“Are you going to send him away?” Ten asks.

The Queen looks at her son in shock and realizes the genuine concern on his face.

“Heavens, no.” The Queen says, shaking her head. “I chose a Knight whom I trust, so he will be your Knight until the day he dies. It’s not up to me what happens between the two of you, that’s for you to sort out.”

“Love comes along in mysterious ways.” She continues. “And I love you, my son, with my whole heart. I just want you to be happy.”

“I love you too.” Ten says softly.

“Just no more sneaking around, okay? I don’t want you sneaking out past dark and dragging Baekhyun with you to places you’re not allowed.” The Queen says. “I know Baekhyun willingly went with you to the clock tower. A mother _always_ knows.” 

“No more sneaking around.” Ten repeats.

“So I’ll allow you access to the clock tower. As long as Baekhyun is with you. And you don’t fall.” The Queen says. 

“Why?”

“Because I know it makes you happy to be there. I was young once. I know what it’s like to feel alive under the stars. If I don’t allow you, I know you’ll go anyway.” The Queen says. “But only you two. And the Clock Master.

“You are my son. You are the Prince of this castle, and he is your Knight. Everywhere you go, he follows. And if the guards catch you holding hands in the corridor or sharing a kiss in the gardens, they will look the other way.” The Queen says. “Our people love you and as long as you are happy, they will be too.”

Ten smiles to himself. He was so overwhelmed in thought and conversation that he fully forgot about the delicious food splayed out in front of him. He wasn’t hungry before, but the tension lifts and suddenly he’s starving. He serves himself three plates full of various foods and eats until he’s content. And he’s very content. He can’t wait to see Baekhyun.

-

Baekhyun didn’t mean to fall asleep, but being a Knight is hard work. He barely gets a wink of sleep during the nights, and during the days, forget it. He might be able to sneak a snooze during council meetings he’s not invited to, and lessons he doesn’t sit through. He finds solace in the times he does catch a small cat nap, though, and this nap by the window by the gardens is perfect. The sun beating through is warm and comfortable.

Ten sneaks up on Baekhyun coming in from the gardens and claps loudly in his face to wake him. Baekhyun reflexively reaches for Oathkeeper and startles awake, gripping the handle of his sword beginning to unsheath it.

“It’s just me!” Ten says quickly, laughing. 

Baekhyun realizes his hand is on his sword and immediately sheaths it again.

“I promise I wasn’t sleeping.” Baekhyun says, embarrassed. Ten can see how tired he really looks by the bags under his eyes and he feels sort of bad for waking him. But he has news.

“My meal was great, thank you for asking.” Ten says.

“And the Queen?” Baekhyun asks.

“She knows we’re in love.” Ten says and Baekhyun chokes on a breath. 

Baekhyun stands up, unsure on his feet for a moment, and gets a good look at Ten.

“You’re lying.” Baekhyun says. Ten shakes his head. “You’re not lying.”

“No more sneaking around.” Ten says.

Baekhyun doesn’t understand what Ten means at first, but then Ten is leaning in to steal a quick kiss from Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun flushes and looks around to see who might have just seen them.

Ten only smiles and invites Baekhyun for yet another stroll through the gardens, this time hand in hand.

\---

It’s a Friday night after one of the Queen’s high council dinners, and Ten is feeling on top of the world. The meal was fantastic, he barely got picked on by his mother’s Knights, _and_ he gets to spend the rest of the evening with his Knight watching the sunset in _their_ secret place.

“The breeze is wonderful up here.” Baekhyun says, looking out at the horizon.

“You’re wonderful up here.” Ten says. 

“I thought we weren’t allowed to be cheesy.” Baekhyun smiles.

“No, _you’re_ not allowed to be cheesy.” Ten says, reflecting Baekhyun’s smile. 

The sun sets with a beautiful copper and yellow tone coating the sky. It looks almost as beautiful as Baekhyun does. He reaches over and holds Baekhyun’s hand in his own. He laces their fingers together slightly and they both watch as the sun finishes its descent. 

“I could do this forever.” Ten says.

“Me too.” Baekhyun replies softly. 

Ten sees Baekhyun looking at him again, with soft eyes and a small smile. He looks like he could cry. Ten decides it’s the perfect time to lean in for a kiss. And so he does. 

He captures Baekhyun’s lips with his own and the kiss is soft and sweet. Baekhyun is never demanding when it comes to kissing Ten, he just rolls with whatever Ten gives him. Ten thinks Baekhyun is the best kisser in the world, but then again, Ten hasn’t kissed very many people before. 

They kiss until they’re out of breath. Baekhyun pulls back to breathe, and Ten takes advantage of the pause to crawl right on top of Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun looks at Ten wide-eyed, but Ten leans back down to kiss him again, and he forgets about whatever it was he was thinking about. They kiss like this for what seems like hours while the darkness of the sky wraps around them and the stars watch. They kiss until their lips are swollen and Ten’s dizzy with the arousal that’s biting in his stomach. He should stop while he’s ahead. But Baekhyun notices anyway.

“I thought I only had one little Prince to deal with,” Baekhyun says between kisses, a cheeky smile on his face. “But it seems that another one has decided to pay a visit.” 

“I’ll kill you.” Ten says, but there’s no heat to it.

“You can’t kill your own Knight.” Baekhyun responds. “You’re not capable.”

Ten scoffs at him and reaches off to their side where Baekhyun had set Oathkeeper. Baekhyun grabs Ten’s hand to stop him and pulls it up to his mouth. He places a kiss on Ten’s palm.

“You can’t take a Knight’s sword.” Baekhyun says. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ten says. “I’m not capable. You’re too quick, that’s the problem. But one of these days I’ll sneak up on you and get you when you’re not looking.”

“But I’m always looking, little Prince.” Baekhyun says and drops Ten’s hand. He places both of his own hands on Ten’s hips and stokes the exposed skin from Ten’s shirt that’s ridden up. “I’ve always got my eye on you.”

Ten pretends like he’s given up and goes back to kissing Baekhyun. He groans and rolls his hips against Baekhyun’s lightly and totally not on purpose. He’s embarrassed and flustered, but he can’t help it. Baekhyun grips Ten’s hips hard and lets the Prince do what he wants. Ten runs a hand up into Baekhyun’s hair while they kiss. He grabs a handful and pulls, hard, eliciting a wonderful sound from Baekhyun’s throat in response.

Little does Baekhyun know that it’s all a ploy. A distraction. And Ten’s already got his hand jutted out again to grab at Oathkeeper one more time, but Baekhyun’s hands are occupied and he’s not paying attention. Ten pulls Oathkeeper from the sheath and slices it up past Baekhyun’s head and into the air above him.

“Not always.” Ten teases. 

Baekhyun opens his eyes and strains against Ten’s grip in his hair to get a better look at the situation. Ten sitting on top of him with his sword displayed in the moonlight. Baekhyun really doesn’t know how Ten pulled it off. 

“Be careful with that.” Baekhyun says naturally. “You could’ve cut my ear off.” 

“You don’t trust me?” Ten says, swinging it around with one hand and keeping his other hand in Baekhyun’s hair. 

“I think you’re a reckless little Prince who still needs to learn to behave.” Baekhyun says casually, but it sends a twinge to Ten’s groin. 

Ten is distracted for just long enough for Baekhyun to reach up and take his sword back in a swift motion, swinging it around and tossing it to the ground away from them. The metal clanks against the concrete loudly in the night. Ten is surprised by the notion, so he doesn’t notice when Baekhyun wraps an arm around his back and somehow manages to flip them over. Ten’s back hits the concrete, hard, and he lets out a grunt of discomfort. 

Baekhyun grabs his sword back while holding Ten down with just his thighs. He draws it back and places the tip of his sword against Ten’s adam’s apple. But this time it hits different. Ten is hard and has a sword pressed to his throat. He accidentally lets out a sigh and Baekhyun smirks at that.

“What is it that you like so much about my sword?” Baekhyun asks. “Every time I get you pinned like this your eyes look like they’re going to glass over.”

“I...don’t know.” Ten says. “But it’s always been like this.”

“ _Always?_ ” Baekhyun asks, teasing.

“Since we started sparring. At first, I just wanted you to break the rules. But then I realized it was more about losing to you. It made me feel good.” Ten explains, ears getting red. “It got me hot under the collar, but I didn’t want to admit it.”

Baekhyun holds Oathkeeper steadily still. He’s eyeing Ten curiously, and Ten is refusing to look at him. Ten just really doesn’t want to admit that he has a hard on with a sword at his throat. It’s so embarrassing and not very becoming of a Prince. He squeezes his eyes shut.

“You’re ridiculous.” Baekhyun says. 

“I just needed someone to put me in my place.” Ten responds, eyes opening to look at Baekhyun again.

“Well, you’re in luck.” Baekhyun says smugly, retracting his sword and sheathing it carefully. “That’s exactly what I’m here for.”

And Baekhyun leans down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! sorry if theres any plot holes or like. inconsistencies i wrote this on a writing high in two days and was super excited about it so it might be a little. something. but it was fun and i wana write more like this soon :3 
> 
> if u wana follow me on twt: [@baektenbot](http://twitter.com/baektenbot)


End file.
